


原作系列小火车

by DegeNeraTe007



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M, 贺红 - Freeform, 贺顶红 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DegeNeraTe007/pseuds/DegeNeraTe007
Summary: 剧情接贺天家流理台，R18注意。





	1. 流理台

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情接贺天家流理台，R18注意。

“…………”妈的。  
没想到一不小心就给倒进去半瓶酱油，红毛的内心是崩溃的，他愣愣地看着锅里还在咕嘟咕嘟滚着的炖牛肉，浓郁的酱油香从锅里悠悠地飘起来。红毛想着这菜算是彻底报废了，还没等缓缓这种肉疼的感觉，旁边传来的低气压让他平白生了一背的白毛汗。  
“你这是欠操吗？”贺天抱胸倚着旁边的橱柜，嘴里叼着燃掉半根的烟，微长的刘海遮住了眼神，含糊不清地说道。

虽然知道肯定要完蛋，可没想到贺天居然能说出这么死不要脸的话，果然是个变态。红毛背上冷汗直落，强撑着镇定，把酱油瓶拧好放在旁边，重新拿勺子搅动着锅里的浓汤，暗自想有什么能补救的，一边朝贺天比中指，嘴里还不甘示弱道：“操你。”  
“呵。”贺天轻笑，一步就走到红毛身后，将人笼罩在自己的阴影中，左手掰过红毛的下颌，右手按着这人被他狠揍过的腹部，低头死死盯着红毛的眼睛，香烟溢出的刺鼻气味熏得人直皱眉，贺天咬着烟头，咧嘴道：“你再说一遍，操谁？”

“嘶！”腹部又传来熟悉的疼痛，红毛不由自主地弯腰，却感觉屁股顶到了一团热乎乎还鼓鼓囊囊的东西，他猛地一颤，心里不知骂了多少句娘。把勺子丢到锅里，红毛转过身抬手想隔开贺天，没成想双手却被贺天桎梏着反锁在身后。  
“嗯？”相比于红毛的紧张，贺天倒是游刃有余得很，固执地要一个不知所谓的答案，又或许根本只是想羞辱红毛，如果忽略他蠢蠢欲动的下半身的话。  
红毛习惯性地紧皱着眉头，嘴角轻颤，明知贺天想让他说什么，他偏不能叫贺天如意。红毛眼神不自觉地瞟向贺天的裆部，心里骂了句卧槽，暗暗抬起膝盖，朝贺天下体踢去。妈的，让你瞎精神！

没想到贺天竟然淡定自若，似乎早有预料，侧身躲过这一断子绝孙脚，向前顶开红毛还未落地的腿，准确地插入红毛双腿间，毫不害臊地用大腿根磨蹭着红毛的下体，同时右手狠狠朝人腹部伤处使力，专挑要害。  
“嗯……”红毛是被这疯子惊呆了，下半身的瘙痒和腹部的疼痛交织在一起，抬眼看着贺天悠悠然的表情，像个没事儿人似的，他心里把这人揍得妈都不认识的想法就愈演愈烈。  
“操谁啊？”磨蹭着红毛下面那二两肉，贺天还有功夫抽口烟，朦胧的烟雾朝红毛散去，右手按着人腹部的力道越来越大，似是威胁。

红毛竭尽全力地往后仰身，可是后面是炖着牛肉的锅，他避无可避，无奈把那刺鼻的烟雾全吸进了肺泡，还眼睁睁地瞧着烟灰从他眼前鼻尖儿掉落。好汉不吃眼前亏，趁这人还没彻底发疯，先脱身再说，红毛憋着气，扭过脸支支吾吾地开口：“操……操我。他妈的你快把老子放开！”  
刚想挣扎着跳出贺天的包围，红毛就看见这人慢慢地展开了一个堪称灿烂的笑容，眼睛都明亮了许多。还没吐槽这人翻脸比翻书都快，红毛感觉腹部的压力消失，可是下体被磨蹭的力道却越来越大。  
“好，操你。”贺天像是得到了什么允诺般，手指一抿直接掐灭了烟头，吐在一旁，指尖的灼烫温度也传到了他的心里。贺天像是憋了许久，左手还死死按着红毛，右手便迫不及待地掀起红毛的薄衫，看到腹部的大片青紫后，眼神一暗。

“卧槽你他妈来真的啊！你这个变态，滚！”红毛怎么都想不到贺天竟然要来真的，玩命儿地扭腰踢腿不让贺天靠近，却也因此被贺天越贴越紧。  
贺天才不管红毛挣扎得多厉害，他摸向红毛腰腹，触手是结实的肌肉，心里感叹句手感真好，接着不打一声招呼就把红毛松垮的运动裤扯了下来，要掉不掉地挂在腿弯。  
红毛傻了眼，下面凉飕飕的感觉可不太好受，他横行霸道这么久还是第一次遇见这种情况，不是被揍，而是要被操了，这难不成要他叫救命么！不知骂了多少难听的话，都无法阻止贺天越来越放肆的动作，内裤也差点被拽了下来，红毛只能往后退，几乎光着屁股坐在冰冷的流理台上。

“卧槽！你他妈停手！锅！锅还在后面！”红毛都忍不住鄙视自己，居然扯了这么个理由，就像被非礼的小姑娘似的毫无还手之力，他搞不明白贺天为什么总盯着他不放，还要这么折磨他，如果有可能的话，他真的希望恨意能化作实体，提高他的战斗力，把贺天揍得再也不能找他麻烦。  
似乎是被嚷嚷地烦了，贺天伸长手臂啪的一下关了火，抱着红毛转了个圈远离了汤锅，果断地踢掉半挂在红毛腿间的长裤，总算是把内裤也拽掉了，抱着红毛让人坐上了流理台。  
“卧槽”红毛被这冰冷的瓷台刺激地一哆嗦，不由自主地绷紧了屁股，不敢想象接下来会发生的事，红毛更加激烈的叫骂起来。被贺天按着操？开什么玩笑！

“啧”贺天盯着红毛喋喋不休的嘴巴，毫不犹豫地低头啃了上去，只想让自己的耳朵清静清静。贺天身体夹进红毛双腿间，右手抓着红毛的屁股大力揉捏起来，帮这人放松着臀部肌肉。  
嘴巴被堵住，红毛瞪大了眼睛，这么近的距离，贺天忽闪着的睫毛似乎都能刮蹭在他的脸上，口腔里骤然涌进一股浓重的烟味，红毛呼吸不济，终于撇着头躲开了贺天的亲吻，粗重地喘息起来，总算是暂时消停了。  
贺天看红毛一时也没有反抗的意思，这才松开了一直在后面控制着红毛双臂的左手，匆匆地拉下自己的裤头，两手掰着红毛浑圆的屁股肉，就要把半硬的性器往那紧缩着的隐秘之处塞去。

妈的这要被直接进去还了得，不被捅死才怪！因为双腿大张，被迫夹着贺天的腰，红毛下半身算是不能反抗，他暗暗活动着好不容易得到自由的双臂，推拒着贺天的肩头，眼神暗戳戳地冲贺天胯下那根东西瞟去，满脑子都是剁掉它的念头。  
“停！你真要操？”红毛一肘子隔在身前，死死压住贺天想再往前进一步的欲望，眼睛不着痕迹地转了两圈，不知在考虑什么。  
“嗯。”贺天一反常态，居然很认真地点了点头，两手还在不停地抚摸揉弄着红毛的臀肉，硬得胀痛的下体磨蹭着紧闭的后穴，铃口流出的黏液润湿了那处的褶皱。

第一次被这样对待的红毛简直日狗的心情都有了，不论是紧贴着他臀肉的手掌还是妄图捅他屁股的那根孽棍，都让他浑身恶寒，鸡皮疙瘩掉了一地。红毛这时候奇迹般地冷静了下来，论武力他暂时是干不过贺天，怎么从变态贺天手里逃出去真是个麻烦。  
“让你操，给钱么？”红毛低头看着贺天的表情，面上一片冷漠，似乎真的把这个当作了一场肮脏的屁眼交易。然而他自己知道，他一点被操的准备也没有，以后也不会有，如果能逃出去，他绝对要阉了贺天！

听到这话，贺天怔愣了一瞬，心脏不知怎么酸了下，才意思意思地扬起了个微笑，眼睛里似乎是轻蔑，还有一丝隐约升腾起来的怒意，他张口就回：“给。都让操了，怎么能不给钱呢。”  
“好……”红毛敛起眼皮，低低地笑了声，在贺天强硬地用下体往那处顶的时候，猛然使出全身的力气，冲贺天脸上砸了一拳，像一只被逼急了的野兽般低吼：“你妈逼啊！”  
这一拳来得太突然，力道也着实不轻，贺天毫无防备地被砸得后退了一步，满眼金星，裸露在外还硬挺着的性器夸张地跳了跳，滑稽得很。  
红毛趁贺天还懵在原地，活动活动僵硬了许久的双腿和砸得生疼的手指，一用力想跳下台来，却低估了贺天的反应能力，红毛几乎是投怀送抱似的主动扑进了贺天的怀里。

这可是始料未及，再次被贺天死死控制住，红毛慌张得要命，偷偷瞥一眼这人下颌迅速肿起的伤处，本以为这次要被揍惨了，谁知道贺天反而紧紧盯着他，稍微动了动被砸得麻木的下颌，然后缓缓地笑了，比刚才那个虚伪的微笑要真心实意不少。  
“神经病！”红毛被贺天这笑容搞得莫名其妙，固执地挣动着双腿，却无力阻止贺天紧贴着他的身体，暴露在空气中的下半身开始泛起凉意。  
贺天似乎是嫌这样不方便，一把掀起红毛的单衣，套头衫很容易被褪下，灵活地在红毛背后打个结，死死地缠住了红毛的双手，叫他反抗无能。光溜溜的红毛就在他眼前，精瘦白净的身体也尚且算得上秀色可餐，贺天觉得再不来点实际的他可能就要憋出毛病了。

“卧槽你滚开！”红毛徒劳地挣扎着双手，冷不丁感觉那处难以启齿的地方被人轻轻碰了碰，似乎还有往里钻的意图，他打了个冷颤，嘴唇微张，却不知道该说什么才能避免这场灾难。  
贺天一手掰着红毛想要闭合的大腿，中指揉按了一圈周围的褶皱，试探性地戳了戳那个含羞带怯的穴口，嘴里嘀咕着“这么紧”，然后便强硬地挤入了一个指节，轻轻摇晃着。  
“嗯……”那处被强行破开的滋味让红毛苦不堪言，他反射性地缩了缩穴口，到现在还不敢相信自己居然这么轻易地就被贺天压制着肆意玩弄，真是想死的心都有了，红毛眨了眨眼睛，顾自把涌到眼眶的泪憋了回去，然后更激烈地挣扎起来，嘴里叫骂着混蛋。  
“还没进去呢浪什么浪！”贺天这么说着，大手啪地掴了一下红毛饱满的臀部，带了些折辱的意味，同时食指也趁着穴口放松的一瞬间挤了进去，开始抽动起来。

“卧槽……”直到这时红毛才有真的被人侵犯了的真实感，体内作乱的手指不停地左摇右晃，摸摸索索地在他柔软的肠壁上刮蹭，酸软的同时更多的是疼痛，红毛咬着下唇，闷声不吭，暗暗绷紧了臀部的肌肉。  
“你放松点。”贺天感觉手指被箍得死紧，大力地搅动了两下，左手轻抚着自己肿起来的下颌，还抱怨着：“揍得真狠。”一边四处张望着有什么能拿来润滑的东西，那里又干又紧，就这么进去了这人不死也得掉半条命。

红毛嗤嗤地笑了起来，努力支撑着上身朝贺天凑了过去，这主动的姿态叫贺天摸不着头脑，定在了原地。红毛贴到人耳边，小声地说了句：“放松你妈。”然后狠狠地张口咬住了贺天的侧颈，那劲头像是非咬掉一块儿带血的肉不可。  
“唔”贺天缩着脖子，左手用力捏着红毛的后颈，总算把人从身上揪了下来，不用说那里绝对得见血。贺天真是服了，这野狼崽子稍微不注意就要被反扑，一向沉稳的他也有点气急败坏，亏他刚才还想着要找点润滑，“妈的你属狗么！”  
“哈哈！”红毛伸出猩红的舌尖，故意慢慢地舔了舔下唇，眼里满是挑衅，总之不让贺天好过他就高兴。

为什么红毛就算被他这么弄还能一副老子最屌的模样？真是欠操的很。贺天眯了眯眼睛，再次咬住了红毛的唇瓣，他算是知道了，只有这样能让红毛暂时消停会儿。  
妈的他最烦贺天动不动就要亲他，红毛狼狈地躲着伸进他口中搅动的舌头，想狠狠咬下去又找不到时机，只能被迫和贺天纠缠，直到身体里的氧气被贺天一点一点吸走。  
“呼……”红毛无力地瘫在贺天肩膀，大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，心里一阵操蛋，缺氧导致他浑身酸软，提不起劲，连带着后面也放松了下来。

贺天瞅了瞅倒在他怀里的红毛，眼角通红，嘴唇湿润，磨蹭着他脖子的张扬红发也没有那么讨人厌了，不知怎么感觉心脏也软了下来。他伸手捞过搁在一边的购物袋，拿了包买来做早餐的酸奶，咬开包装，朝红毛股间倒去，那里顿时粘稠一片。  
“什么东西！”红毛缩了缩屁股，低着脑袋往下看去，眼前一黑，简直恨得牙痒痒。如果他的屁股里有刀的话，恨不得能直接切断贺天埋在他体内的两根手指。  
贺天草草又扩张了两下，黏糊糊的酸奶顺着他指尖的缝隙流入肠壁，随意撸了几把差点软掉的性器，贺天抽出手指，扶着那话儿抵在张开的穴口处就要向里挤。

“妈的停！”红毛拼命地扭着腰往后挪，终于大喊出他潜意识里一直很在意的问题：“你跟那个黄头发的不是很熟吗！发病了去找他啊！为什么抓着我不放！”  
在这样的情况下提起别人，任哪个男人都会受不了吧。贺天的动作猛地一顿，一股无名火噌噌地往上冒，掰着红毛两瓣屁股的手更加用力，执着地挤进了那个紧致的地方，尽根没入。贺天面无表情地冲红毛冷漠道：“就找你。”  
“啊——！”红毛打过的架不少，各式各样的疼痛感他受的也不少，可从来没有哪种疼能让他这么痛苦，撕裂般的剧痛瞬间攫住了他的心脏，他甚至以为自己疼得死掉了。听说过十指连心，他妈的就没听说过屁股连心的。红毛仰着脑袋，眼角挤掉了一滴泪，张着嘴巴无声地喘息，希望能缓解一些疼痛。

贺天也被红毛的反应吓了一跳，性器被紧紧挤压着是有快感，可是也不大好受，那里紧得能要人命。大概第一次是会很疼吧，贺天这样想着，也没有丝毫的愧疚感，又往深处顶了顶，凑上去亲了亲红毛的下巴，算是安慰。  
“你他妈的……我一定要阉了你！”红毛已经痛到麻木，机械地动了动屁股，他不确定是不是流血了，只知道那里又湿又黏，让他恶心。红毛咧了咧嘴，似乎是还想再咬人一口泄泄愤，却因为突然的冲撞而没了力气。

“阉？不如用这里夹断我，看你本事了。”贺天晃了晃胯部，觉得红毛那阵疼劲儿应该也过去了，便开始一下比一下沉地顶撞着那处。禁欲许久终于可以发泄了，贺天的心情好得不要不要的，嘴里没了烟还挺空虚，冲着红毛的嘴角又亲了上去。  
遇上这么个变态算他倒霉，红毛被捆在背后的双手已经没有知觉，无法反抗只能在嘴上过过瘾，两个人不知打开了什么开关，像不知疲倦的野兽般互相撕咬着，连亲吻这种浪漫的事都搞出了一股子血腥气。

不会换气的红毛当然抵不过贺天，没一会儿就败下阵，直喘着粗气瞪着贺天，因为憋气，起伏的胸膛都泛起一片绯红。  
盯着红毛殷红的唇瓣，上挑的眼尾，贺天勾了勾嘴角，下面也没耽搁，在红毛体内横冲直撞，他有心想找到那个地方让红毛也爽爽，可这人身体僵硬，死不配合，无奈他只能自己胡乱戳刺着，总共就这么大点儿地方，应该能歪打正着吧。  
还没等贺天出声让红毛放松，就感觉这人后面那处不受控地紧缩了几下，浑身颤抖着软软地跌在他怀里。贺天揉了揉手中软乎乎的屁股肉，心情大好，也不吭声，只是故意每次都捣到那处软肉，然后狠狠研磨。

如果是从头痛到尾，那红毛大概还能这样咬牙坚持下去。可是这突如其来的感觉太奇怪了，绵绵的钝痛中偶然夹杂着一丝隐秘的快感，红毛嗫嚅着唇瓣，脸上闪过一丝惊吓，拼命压制着想要轻呼出声的欲望，可是体内层层涌来的酸麻让他招架不住，喉咙里发出几声呜咽，像受了委屈的小兽般叫人可怜。  
“叫啊，爽了又不丢人。”贺天实在是不明白都这样了，红毛的那点坚持到底是为什么，再怎么不愿低头也还不是乖乖地给他操了。贺天心底不乐意了，身体上压制着还不够，他要红毛心理上也对他服服帖帖的。

贺天这时候表现出了他幼稚的一面，每次狠狠顶入都非要用龟头冲着那点磨蹭，然后全部抽出，下一次是更加大力的冲撞，直把柔软的肠壁撞得一塌糊涂，在他抽出时不舍地裹紧了挽留，插入时又欢欣地任由他进到最深。  
相比起红毛的软底硬抗，他的身体倒是很诚实，本来软绵绵的下体在得了趣之后也颤颤巍巍地站了起来。被贺天这样带有技巧性的操弄，身体早就接受了这样奇怪的感觉，软软地配合着贺天，可就是意识到了一点，红毛心里的抗拒才更强，每一次要冲破喉咙的呻吟都会被他狠狠咬住唇瓣堵在口中，不泄露分毫。

贺天不知道红毛的那点尊严居然能支撑着他一直这样，尽管被操弄着身体最敏感的地方还能这样硬抗着不吭声。贺天也不想这么操个死人似的，想尽办法要让红毛出声，眼睛从上到下瞟到红毛不停起伏着的胸口和精神起来的性器，得意地扬起嘴角，一边抓着红毛的阳具细致地抚弄起来，一边从红毛锁骨一路啃到胸前，落下点点红痕，最后将挺立着的乳头含进口中吸吮，舌尖挑逗着乳晕，时不时用牙齿拉扯着乳粒，再轻轻舐咬着乳尖。  
“嗯……卧槽！你他妈的往哪啃呢！”红毛仰着上身，胸口被人嘬弄的感觉太过怪异，又痛又痒，还有一丝说不出来的快感，更别说下体还被贺天抓在手里撸着，红毛竟然莫名产生了一种这样也很爽的感觉，他恨不得弄死贺天，如果不是贺天，他根本不会受这种折磨。

“啊……嗯呜……别吸了……”也许真的是被拿住了要害，红毛刚才死不吭声的骨气荡然无存，哼哼唧唧地让贺天松口，却一次次无意识地把胸膛往贺天口里送。  
直到把红毛两粒乳头啃得晶晶亮亮的，贺天才松了嘴，有红毛高高低低的呻吟配合着，贺天手里动作比给自己撸得都细致，指尖不时刮蹭过铃口，或者向下玩弄着两颗囊袋。贺天慢慢顶弄了两下，似乎是觉得这样不够尽兴，猛地抽出了性器，把红毛翻了个身。  
“嗯？”红毛愣了一瞬，刚准备直起身，就被贺天按着后颈给压了回去，被玩弄得发烫的乳头狠狠印在冰冷的流理台上，刺激得红毛打了个激灵，刚接触空气没两秒的后穴又被胀大的性器填得满满当当。

这个姿势好使力，贺天按着红毛后颈，瞧着这人结实流畅的背肌，轻轻颤动的肩胛骨，性感的腰线和对称的腰窝，以及被他捆着动弹不得的双手和随着他每一次顶弄都会颤抖的臀肉，心里一阵满意。贺天终于不再收敛，大开大合地操干着身下的人，按着红毛的手又加了几分力道，这种心理上绝对压制的快感甚至超过了身体，他全身每一个细胞都感受到了舒爽，而这是以前从来没有过的。  
“自己撸着。”贺天还没爽够，干脆解了红毛双手的桎梏，带着红毛的手摸到前面硬得流水儿的性器，自己抓着红毛的胯骨狠狠操弄。  
“……撸你大爷”红毛的双臂酸痛地使不上力，软趴趴地垂在身侧，红嫩的乳头被迫磨蹭着粗糙的瓷台，刺痛地好像破了皮，红毛心想就算是要撸，也绝不可能在贺天身下撸。

“正操你呢，嘴巴能不能放干净点。”贺天像教训不听话的小孩儿一般，啪啪掌掴着红毛的臀部，把那白嫩的屁股打得红肿不堪。  
贺天双手掰开红毛紧绷的臀肉，股间倒进去的酸奶所剩无几，不知是被吸收了还是怎样，反正大腿根还黏糊一片，拿着刚才随手扔到一边的半袋酸奶，又一次冲已经被操得熟烂的穴口倒了进去。上次是为了润滑，这次大概是想满足他的恶趣味吧。贺天瞧着那处褶皱一张一合地把酸奶吸进去，感到很新奇，自己的大家伙在那里进进出出，红白相间的颜色激起了他内心狂躁的兽欲。

红毛像是认栽了，又似乎是真的无力反抗，只是用恢复知觉的双手撑着台面，不让脆弱的乳尖再被刮蹭到，默默承受着身后贺天猛烈的攻击。一向霸道嚣张的红毛突然收敛了全身的刺，柔软得不可思议，后穴配合着贺天顶入的节奏收缩着，他想开口让贺天慢点，轻点，可是又对这样软弱的自己感到不耻。红毛心底突然生出一股委屈，不是被操了的委屈，而是觉得自己窝囊，碰上贺天就无力反抗的窝囊。  
外面已经是华灯初上，红毛扭过脸看着玻璃上映着两人交缠在一起的身体，他浑身赤裸，贺天倒是裹得规矩。红毛死死咬着手腕，眼角和鼻尖通红通红的，口中分泌的唾液从张开的嘴角滑落，啪嗒落下，在流理台上晕出一片水渍。

这样的姿势下，贺天看不到红毛脸上的表情，自然也不知道红毛偷偷落了几滴眼泪，他只是为红毛又不吭声而感到烦躁，只能继续伸手替红毛撸管，同时更加粗暴地抽插。  
红毛沉默的样子彻底惹怒了贺天，他自己都觉得莫名其妙，明明已经操到了，可还是觉得哪哪都不如意。抽出硬胀的性器，贺天伸手把红毛拽了起来，走了几步路将人面对面抵到了旁边的橱柜上。  
“你他妈到底要干什么！”红毛被这么来回摆弄着都没吭声，这次真的急了，他表面恶狠狠地叫嚷着，实际上却是身心俱疲。  
“……”就是不知道要干什么，所以贺天才一个劲地烦躁，他总觉得心里空虚，总觉得现在掌握主动权的不是他，而是红毛。于是他只能通过激烈的性爱发泄在红毛身上，稍微补偿一下他心里的落差。贺天觉得，事情有点不妙。

“啊……卧槽……你轻点……”双腿突然被打开，再一次被贺天进入，红毛推拒着贺天，瘪着嘴骂道。红毛很后怕，因为他发现自己对于贺天的进入竟然已经没有了排斥，好像身体自动记忆了被操干的爽快，所以对于贺天的侵犯毫不设防。  
将红毛细直的长腿抗在肩上，贺天意外地发现这人柔韧度也还不错，他发了狠似的在红毛体内捣弄着，叫他轻点，他偏要重点。他要红毛记住这种感觉，只有他贺天能给红毛这样的体验。  
“妈的……你疯了……”也许真的是习惯了，红毛渐渐能直面被抽插的快感，破罐子破摔般自己撸动着性器。再怎么不愿意相信，被贺天操了已经是事实，红毛粗鲁地抠挖着性器顶端的小沟，怎么爽怎么来，他终于放弃了一直纠结的坚持，如果只让贺天爽了，那他不是太吃亏了。

察觉到红毛的软化，贺天也温柔了不少，九浅一深地朝里顶弄着，偶尔擦过那处敏感的软肉，再轻轻磨蹭，搞得红毛不时地轻哼出声，穴口也配合地夹紧。  
本来还想恶语讽刺两句，可是头一次，贺天竟然不想破坏这种类似缱绻的氛围，他发现，温顺的红毛少了几分戾气，却格外可爱。这一场本来该速战速决的性事，被他拖了这么久还没有结束的意思，他只是想再感受感受这样的红毛，毕竟一旦两人身体上的交缠没有了，红毛绝对又会变成那个张牙舞爪的样子，不会再对他露出一份软弱。  
刚才还是狂风暴雨般的顶弄，现在这样软绵绵的力道自然不能让红毛满意，他想射了，可是还差点火候。红毛一把拽着贺天的领口拉向自己，眯着眼冷笑，半是挑衅半是嘲弄：“你是不是不行？这么久了还没动静，别是坏了吧。”

“行不行你还不知道么？”贺天非但没生气，心里反而还有一种被红毛需要的满足，他抱着红毛的腿缠在腰间，开足马力操干着。  
身后的橱柜被贺天撞得直响，似乎两人都到了顶点，粗重的喘息声交织在一起，红毛重重捏了一下龟头，终于射在了贺天的衣服上，高潮时的迷糊过后，感受到的还有甬道被狠狠浇灌的异样。  
一股一股的精液打在肠壁上，红毛怔愣了会儿，才意识到自己真的被贺天翻来覆去地干了好几遍，自己身体里现在充满的都是贺天那个混蛋玩意的东西。红毛的双腿总算落了地，然而却软得站都站不住，他狼狈地扶着橱柜上的把手，用力推开了还挂在他身上装死的贺天，性器离开后穴发出噗呲的响声，红毛冷着脸，努力忽视后面顺着股缝往下流的淫水，他低头看着被折磨得可怜的乳头和黏黏糊糊的腿根，心里满是冷漠和不知所措。

呆呆地站在原地的红毛看起来有些无助，红发贴在额前，竟显得脆弱许多，贺天迷茫地不确定自己现在可以做些什么，他想上前抱抱红毛，可又觉得他们的关系并没有亲密到这种程度，做了反而尴尬，于是弯腰捡起红毛的衣服盖在这人头上，也挡住了红毛泫然欲泣的眼睛。  
“我去洗澡，你先穿上衣服，等会儿也过来洗。”贺天摸索着口袋，没摸到烟，只能作罢，尽量用温和的语气说完这句话，然后落荒而逃似的向浴室走去。

直到浴室传来哗哗的水声，红毛才把衣服抓了下来，眼眶通红，嘴角确是扬起的。“洗澡？洗个球。”红毛不顾还粘稠着的股间，倚着橱柜哆哆嗦嗦地把衣服穿好，扶着流理台站在汤锅面前，紧紧盯着已经冷掉的炖牛肉，不知怎么，他有种很奇怪的预感，也许贺天不会倒掉它。红毛随手开了小火，拿勺子搅拌了几下，让牛肉重新炖起来，然后面无表情地向锅里加了一大勺盐。

做完这些，红毛甚至有些后悔刚才没有狠狠地揍贺天一顿，而是要像个缩头乌龟似的，现在还要偷偷摸摸地溜走。浴室里的水声掩盖了红毛开门的声音，他每走一步都很艰难，踏出贺天家门的一瞬间，他确信自己是想弄死贺天的。就凭贺天对他做的事，他怎么恨都不为过。  
然而红毛不知道，洗完澡出来的贺天看着小火慢炖着的炖牛肉和空荡荡的房间，内心是怎样的酸软和失落。

贺天确实没有倒掉炖牛肉，而是盛了一碗，虽然不论是汤还是肉都咸得无法下口，贺天还是硬撑着吃完了半碗，同时心里愈发地坚定，食得咸鱼就要抵得渴，他已经做好了充分的准备。  
红毛没能如他想象地那般第二天就生龙活虎地狠狠报复贺天，因为他发烧了，病来如山倒，他怏怏地在家躺了两天，对贺天的恨都快给磨没了，他才勉强能下床去上课。  
没想到接连一周都没碰见贺天，反而是那天的大清早就被炸贱两人抓了个正着……

END.


	2. 捏蛋之后

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情接走廊捏蛋之后，R18注意。

红毛侧躺在地浑身颤抖着轻声呻吟，两手捂住胯下，双腿不自觉地曲起，男性最脆弱的部位被带着恶意一连攻击了两下，任谁也扛不住。  
贺天则一脸悠闲地仰靠在墙壁上，等了会儿看红毛还没有缓过来的样子，偏头斜睨了一眼，终于忍不住蹲下，扬起嘴角，带着一种调侃的轻蔑：“真有那么疼？”  
“操！捏你的蛋试试！”红毛嘴唇微颤，哆哆嗦嗦地骂道，虽然最开始的剧痛已经缓和，可是绵绵的钝痛还是让他有些受不住。妈的，不会给捏坏了吧！  
以往红毛敢这么顶撞他，贺天绝对是又一顿揍，这次却反常地没有计较，他轻哼了一声，突然向前伸出手去。

那动作在红毛眼里就像放慢了一般，他不知道贺天又想搞什么鬼，本能地向后挪着意图躲过去，嘴里骂着：“卧槽你……！”话还没说完，整个人就被贺天从地上拽了起来。  
贺天弯腰托着红毛的屁股，趁他还没反应过来，轻巧地将他一把抗在了肩上，迈着长腿走出了时刻会有人路过的走廊。  
“妈的你干什么！”红毛那脆弱的部分还没恢复过来，一不留神腹部又被贺天瘦削的肩颈骨头硌得疼痛难忍，压迫着胃液倒流的感觉差点让他咬碎一口银牙。红毛抓着贺天的衣服，拼命地挣动双腿，眼看就要挣扎着翻身下来。

被折腾得烦了，贺天啧了一声，右手紧紧揽着红毛劲腰，左手干脆一个猴子偷桃准确无误地又抓上了红毛的裆部，身上的人瞬间僵硬着安静了下来，他满意地勾了勾唇角，语气里满是恶意：“再动就捏爆它，不信试试。”  
心里把贺天这个王八蛋翻来覆去骂了个狗血喷头，但是面上红毛却不敢再动，放弃般用左手遮住双眼，眉头紧皱，不住地暗自憋屈自己怎么这么窝囊，被贺天控制得死死的，越想越不服气，竟悄悄抬起右臂，劈手成刃，预备在背后给贺天后颈一个手刀，砍死他也算为民除害了！  
贺天看不到背后红毛的动作，却好似有什么预感一般，本来轻覆在红毛胯间的手突然收紧，力道说重不重，说轻不轻，五指撩骚般反复揉搓着掌中那二两肉，既像是在抚慰，又像是挑衅。

“嗯……”红毛几乎是瞬间就泄了力气，两手将贺天的衣服抓得皱皱巴巴的，喉间也不可抑制地溢出了轻哼，他简直想破口大骂，贺天这混蛋到底要干什么！不怪红毛多心，贺天那灵活的手指在红毛私处似有若无的挑逗着，让他不禁联想到上次本来应该尘封谷底的破事。  
学校的运动裤就是薄薄的一层，贺天的手像是透过布料直接触到了红毛私处的皮肤，不时向后磨蹭着会阴，或者向前抚弄着性器根部，然后回到双囊处轻轻按揉。  
讲真，就算贺天表情一本正经，这也完全是性骚扰了吧。

就算是红毛这自制力强的人，这时也受不住了，在这样刻意的撩拨下，性器渐渐充血胀大，有抬头的趋势。  
“妈的你这个变态！放老子下来！”红毛下意识地夹紧了双腿，不知怎么有些心虚，他运足了力气，总算说出了这么一句完整的话，不过似乎又受了什么刺激，很快便只能喘着粗气，话都说不出。  
贺天才没搭理红毛的叫嚣，径直往篮球场旁边的倾斜草坪走去，现在快到早读的时间，校园里只有这儿是清净的。

红毛被放下来的时候，因为胯间的刺激大口喘着粗气，面颊上闪过不自然的潮红，他习惯性地皱眉，往四周一瞥，空无一人。害怕贺天做什么更出格的事，红毛撑着草地就要跳起来，刚抬起头就被近在眼前的贺天给压了下来。  
就像最开始起冲突的情景一般，贺天居高临下地俯视着他，眸色极黑，深不可测，嘴角挂着轻佻的笑意，好像知道到手的猎物逃不脱似的，这态度让红毛窝火，但也让他从心底生出一股没来由的惧意。

“不是疼么？”贺天自言自语般说着，一手按住红毛肩膀死死地将他抵在草地，一手扒下松垮的运动裤，连内裤也顺势扒到膝弯，大手笼罩着红毛囊袋，冲着红毛扬起了一个堪称灿烂的笑容：“我帮你揉揉。”说完竟真的动用五指姑娘服侍着双囊，手法比刚才在路上有过之无不及。  
这突如其来的状况让红毛有些招架不住，他无比痛恨运动裤的松紧带这么好对付，才让他瞬间陷入这么难堪的境地。不过归根究底，还是贺天这个混蛋！

清晨阳光很好，在校园里不起眼的一角，有两个少年正在纠缠着，其中的红发少年更加张扬，惹眼得狠。  
光天化日之下裸露着下体，红毛本就感觉非常羞耻，更别说在贺天的过分撩拨下颤颤巍巍地挺立起来的性器，更让他恼羞成怒，贺天不要脸，他还要啊！  
“妈的！你这个变态！”红毛竭力抵挡着下体被玩弄所衍生的快感，想将身上的人掀翻却被死死按住了双腿，只能奋力挥出右拳，但是软绵绵的力道不痛不痒，贺天一偏头便躲了过去。  
很快双手就被桎梏在头顶，红毛眼角通红地瞪着贺天，破口大骂，心里怎么也不敢相信原来在学校里横行霸道的自己有一天竟会被人按在身下肆意亵玩，还毫无反抗之力。

“安分点，怎么这么欠操呢。”贺天不耐烦地吐出这么一句话，俯身衔住红毛唇瓣，轻易地勾住那刚才还喋喋不休地骂人的舌头，配合着撸动性器的节奏在红毛嘴里进进出出。  
“唔……！”红毛瞪大了眼睛盯着贺天半眯着的狭长眸子，几次想要狠狠咬断口中贺天灵活的软舌，却每次都被他提前察觉，红毛没有什么接吻的经验，只感觉肺泡中的空气一点一点地被身上的人夺走，很快便呼吸困难，脸色憋地泛红。  
一吻毕，红毛忙着喘气，一时间竟安分了不少。贺天瞧着平时一贯嚣张的红毛褪去了那层表面的凶狠，刺棱的红发都仿佛服帖了下来，竟也觉得红毛整个人眉目柔和了许多，桎梏住红毛双手的力气泄了一半，抚弄红毛下体的力道反而有增不减。

都是年轻气盛，性欲旺盛的年纪，红毛缓过气来，反抗无力，下体传来的快感瞬间就侵占了他的脑海，完全精神起来的性器直挺挺的，铃口处冒出来的透明黏液湿乎乎地糊了贺天一手，红毛眼神闪躲，不经意间瞟见贺天裆部支起的帐篷，呼吸一滞，更是不知道往哪看，上次被按在厨房流理台上猛操的一幕幕让他羞躁不堪。

贺天瞅着红毛莫名地安静下来，像是在出神，心里不知道怎么又不对劲了，手指恶意抵着顶端，指尖甚至带着几分力道抠挖着脆弱的尿道口，迟迟不让红毛释放。  
“卧槽！你……放手！”红毛不停地扭动着腰，下体被束缚的感觉太难过，偏偏身上的人看样子要恶意到底，他怎么也想不明白自己怎么就栽到了贺天这个变态的手里。  
“答应我不再找见一的麻烦，就让你射。”贺天嘴角扬起恶劣的弧度，手指有意无意地磨蹭着性器铃口，磨人地要命。

“操！”红毛的心脏像是被什么东西狠狠击中，他撇过头，压抑着要冲破喉咙的呻吟，不情不愿地吼：“好！好！妈的！”  
虽然贺天觉得这是理所应当的，可是看着红毛一脸受辱的神色，他心里不知怎么也有点别扭，不过他来不及想那么多，大力地掐揉了几下红毛亟待释放的性器，就让他射了满手。

“……”高潮过后的红毛处在空白期，仰着身子躺在草坪上喘息，十足的毫无防备，甚至连抬腿将贺天踢下去的力气都聚不起来。  
贺天可不是单纯给人服务完就算了，就着手里的精液，悄悄划过会阴，摸到臀瓣间隐秘的穴口，伸进一根手指就开始扩张。  
“啊……！卧槽你滚出去！”红毛想起上次的经历，后面撕裂般的痛感还残留在心头，他拼命扭着腰，被贺天压制住的双手无力地抓着空气，绞紧的肠道似乎想将侵入体内的手指驱逐出去，却不想穴口反而咬地更紧。

“放松点，又不是没操过。”贺天把手中的白浊糊在了穴肉，伸进第二根手指，在一张一合的后穴里开拓着，寻找着，颜色鲜艳的穴肉被翻出，混着乳白的精液，贺天不由得喉咙一紧，胯下的那话儿更加难受了。  
“……你他妈还敢提上次！”红毛像只被踩了尾巴的困兽一般，胸膛因为剧烈的喘息微微起伏，他知道贺天一旦真干起来没个几十分钟不可能结束，贺天疯了他可没疯，极大的被人撞破的恐惧压在心头，却因为这种特殊的环境，被侵犯的甬道似乎更加敏感，没一会儿就张张合合地渴求进入。

“哼，怎么不敢提，你不也爽了么……”兴许是憋得狠了，贺天也不如刚才那般冷静，话间夹杂着沉沉的喘息，嗓音比平常低沉了许多。贺天伸进三根手指在红毛后穴里横冲直撞，在抵到某一点的时候，果不其然见红毛泄了所有力气，脱力般任由他为所欲为。

仿佛是一秒钟也不能再等，贺天拉下裤头，只露出硬胀的性器，扶着那话对准张开的后穴便捅了进去。似乎是也知道时间地点都不对，贺天刚一进去便开足马力，毫不留情地朝刚才找到的那点死死研磨，狠狠捣弄。  
“啊！你这个混蛋……！”记忆里的痛感再一次袭上心头，红毛咬着牙抗下了最开始的钝痛，可是后来一层一层绵绵不断的快感又折磨得他异常烦躁，紧抿着唇瓣不肯泄露一声呻吟，暗自绷紧了臀部肌肉，丝毫不放松。

“嗯……你放松点！”性器被湿热的肠道绞紧，饶是贺天也彻底乱了呼吸，太阳穴突突地跳着，他大掌啪啪地拍打着红毛结实的臀肉，更加用力地顶到肠道深处，再慢慢抽出，享受着层层叠叠的软肉包容挽留的快感。  
“哼！老子夹断你……这根烂黄瓜！”红毛依旧紧皱着眉头，嘴角却扬起了一丝嚣张的笑意，果真配合着贺天顶撞的节奏紧紧收缩着穴口，殊不知这只是让贺天更舒服而已。  
贺天瞧着这人被自己压在身下操着，还一脸狂妄的表情，莫名得更加兴奋，果然还是这人最对自己胃口。贺天不再顾虑什么九浅一深，三快两慢的，次次都破开阻挡的软肉狠狠碾压进最深处，抵着深处敏感点就是一阵捣弄。

“啊……嗯……”尽管被顶弄的快感一次强过一次，红毛始终不肯放松，只有实在受不了时才溢出几声轻哼，更别说什么让贺天轻点慢点之类的求饶话了。可是这就苦了他自己了，贺天那跟装了电动马达似的胯部死死抵着他的屁股，敏感点被如此粗鲁地碾磨刺激着他的泪腺，不一会儿生理性眼泪竟淌了满脸。  
贺天倒是知道红毛脾性，上次被操也是除了爆粗口全程竟没多说一句求饶的话，贺天挑了挑眉，俯下身细细地看了一遍红毛的表情，用算得上轻柔的力道舔过红毛脸颊上的泪痕，轻轻吮吸着红毛不断流泪的眼角，胯下倒是依旧狠厉地顶撞着，和面上温柔的样子截然不同。

红毛的双手早已被放开，可他却像没有意识到一般，仍旧无力地吹落在两侧。贺天捏着红毛臀肉的手指更加用力，每一次抵入后穴都如千斤力道，死死地将红毛钉在了地上。

“啊……！妈的！”红毛忍耐了一会儿，终于还是扛不住了，体内不断被操弄的酸麻和屁股被地上磨人的草芥扎着的刺痛搅合得他身心俱疲，不禁用力推拒着贺天的肩膀，大叫着：“停！操！扎！扎！”  
贺天被这几个字弄得不清不楚地，大开大合地操弄着后穴，没有丝毫停下来的意思。  
“妈的！老子叫你停下来！草扎得我屁股疼！”似乎是觉得坦白说出这句话太过羞耻，红毛狠狠揍了贺天两拳，却因为浑身酸软而没什么威胁作用。

“呵！屁股还挺金贵！”贺天终于放慢了速度，将身上外套脱了下来铺在地上，本想抱着红毛挪到衣服上，却又觉得太麻烦，干脆完全扒下了红毛挂在膝弯的裤子，直接抱着红毛翻了个身，让这人坐在了他的身上，性器也因为这个姿势进入得更深。  
“嗯……”果然红毛也抵不住强烈的快意，不经意间呻吟出声。  
上次贺天就发现了，红毛虽然长相乖张，可是皮肤却细皮嫩肉的，只有几处不大不小的伤疤，薄薄的一层肌肉附在身上，结实漂亮，特别是那双又白又直的长腿，摸上去的触感简直妙不可言。

这个姿势贺天虽然不好发力，却玩儿得更爽，来回抚摸着红毛白嫩的大腿内侧，时不时掐两下，留下几处红痕。手指划过敏感的会阴，来到不知什么时候重新硬挺起来的性器，随意撸了两下，向上把着红毛的胯部便用力操干起来。  
不满于红毛此时比他高出半头俯视他的姿态，贺天伸手按下红毛后颈，与他交换了个长长的湿吻，沿着嘴角一路向下舔过喉结和锁骨，终于隔着布料咬上了胸前挺立着的乳头，舌头舔过周围乳晕，再将乳头含进口中大力吸吮。

“嗯……！你他妈的别吸了！”红毛上身最敏感的地方不过乳头和耳后，此时被人含住敏感处的滋味瘙痒不堪，他推拒着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，挺直了腰却将那处更近地送入了贺天口中。  
在另一边也如法炮制，离开红毛胸膛的贺天一脸餍足，胯下不断使力，直顶得红毛上上下下地摇晃着，穴口的嫩肉酸软不堪，不知是肠液还是精液的东西湿答答地糊了一屁股。  
眼睁睁地看着自己胸前的衣服不正常地湿了对称的两小块，红毛简直羞愤之极，操天操地操贺天祖宗的话本该脱口而出，可是后穴处猛烈的攻击竟让他吐不出一个字，只是婉转地哼出了几个高调。

红毛没有时间概念，不知道从他们到这儿干这操蛋的事已经过去了多久，随时会被人撞破的紧张感让他不由得咬紧了体内的那跟孽棍，拽着贺天的头发恶狠狠地骂道：“你他妈的给老子快射！”  
贺天被揪得一阵头皮发麻，两只大手揉弄着红毛紧实的臀瓣，这时候还能笑得云淡风轻，“好，马上就射给你。”  
红毛来不及考虑这句话有什么意思，就被体内更加放肆的搅动扰乱了动作，揪着贺天头发的手也放松了下来，无力地攀着贺天肩膀，另一只手悄悄摸到自己硬挺的性器，暗戳戳抚慰起来，后穴更是一刻不敢放松地咬紧，时刻诅咒着贺天那玩意儿早点射。

再说炸贱两人到了班上，早读都快下课了，也不见贺天过来，怕他再跟那红毛干架，领了处分就不好了。见一拉着展正希从后门偷偷溜了出去，转了一大圈终于在篮球场旁边的草地老远就瞅见了那纠缠在一起的红发和黑发。  
“贺天你们别打了还上不上课了！！！”

正处在情欲顶峰的贺天和红毛听见这声喊哪里得了，红毛吓得猛然绷紧了屁股，后穴缩紧了咬得贺天一阵爽快，精关失守同时也就是这一秒的事。本来不想内射的贺天这时候也没办法了，一股股的精液灌入红毛体内，半软下来的性器好像泡进了深潭中。红毛没想到贺天就这么射到了他体内，不断张合的穴口处粘粘糊糊的都是这混蛋的东西。

不得不说，尽管贺天反应很快，几乎是瞬间就拽过了旁边的外套裹住了红毛的下身，那一晃而过的白花花的屁股还是闪瞎了炸贱的眼睛。  
见一震惊地嘴都闭不上，同手同脚地被同样呆滞但还有一丝理智的展正希拖走的时候，隐隐约约地听见红毛崩溃般的大喊。

“我操你大爷的贺天！！！”

大约是也完全没料到会被炸贱撞上的贺天此时发觉好像是玩儿得过了，忙不迭地抽出性器，抓过红毛的内裤草草抹了抹，将功成身退的大鸟放回裤裆，向来高傲不屑的贺天竟莫名产生了抱歉的意思，趁红毛憋着劲儿发作之前，将这人还硬着的性器含进口中，给红毛口了出来。  
红毛就算再怎么恨，也不敢这时候揍贺天，他怕自己的老二被咬断。最后贺天还是用红毛的内裤给这人简单擦了擦，两个人穿戴整齐就在篮球场踏着上课铃声分了手，临走时红毛一脸阴沉，恶狠狠地冲浑身透着舒爽的贺天竖了个中指，发誓绝对要把他揍成泥！

哦，红毛的内裤成了破抹布，被贺天随手塞进了垃圾桶。  
哦，那一整个上午，红毛都感觉下半身凉飕飕的。

END.


	3. 巧遇的后果

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情接小巷捏胸之后，舔穴play，R18注意。

被冰凉的指尖碰到嘴唇，重重地按压和摩擦，红毛颤抖着身体，诡异地出了一背的白毛汗，抵着墙壁，抬头盯着眼前明显不在状态的人，红毛半句话都不敢多说。  
这个贺天和以往好不一样，眼神都变态了，妈的谁刺激这神经病了，他憋的气难道要我来受吗？！红毛在心底跳脚，然而面上是不停地冒着冷汗，大气也不敢出，他并不想承受这莫名其妙的迁怒。  
便利袋孤零零地躺在地上，几袋小零食散落在外，旁边站着的两人却没有要去捡起来的意思。

“我会用钢丝…一针一针缝住你的嘴…”贺天不带丝毫温度的语气似乎能将人冻伤，拇指划过红毛紧闭的薄唇，意外地感觉到和这人刺猬似的外表截而不同的柔软，不自觉地放缓了声调，却不知道这更让人不寒而栗：“懂吗？”  
红毛被吓得两股战战，实在是贺天这人太过可怕，时不时就想出些招数来折磨他，明明他今天只是路过，却要被逮到这里受教训。红毛强撑着勇气，抬手抓住贺天的手腕，偏头躲开贺天钳住他下颌的手指，一脸僵硬地开口：“嗯…知道了…我才懒得跟别人说…”

也许是红毛直冒冷汗，低眉顺目的样子吓到了贺天，手上的力道竟奇迹般地软了几分，贺天探究的目光扫过眼前人的眉眼，在这人眼里他是有多凶神恶煞，竟然吓到他浑身发抖……  
“再…再说了…”红毛结结巴巴地解释着，“谁鸡巴听清你们在讲什么…”他眼角低垂，眼神瑟缩地望着地面，根本不想面对贺天恶狼一般的眼睛，所以也就不知道贺天早他妈跑神了。  
被自己扯开的领口偏向一旁，露出少年人精致的锁骨，贺天控制不住地目光向下，赤裸裸地审视着那一小片皮肤，双手顺着衣料的纹路缓缓下移，耳边似乎能听到红毛在小声说话，然而贺天的脑袋随着那一片蜜色肌肤的暴露而彻底放空了。

手掌下隔着一层布料的是红毛单薄却结实的胸肌，少年的胸膛还不甚宽厚，但已经初具雏形，每一根手指所接触到的都是温热且有弹性的肌肉，右手甚至能感受到红毛胸腔里紧张跳动着的心脏，扑通扑通的，比自己稍快的频率。贺天没有意识到自己心中所想，红毛这个在外头张牙舞爪的刺猬，只有到自己手里才会颤抖吧，只有自己才是能让他低头的人。  
红毛久久听不到回应，抬起头不明所以地瞪着贺天，瞧着贺天一脸认真地看着自己胸部的模样，红毛自己也僵住了，出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

贺天是不知道红毛的反应的，他只是细细抚摸，像是在研究没见过的稀罕玩意般，掌心似乎能感觉到有什么软肉在一点一点变硬。贺天用一种自己都没发觉的怔楞的眼神望着双手，仿佛要好好享受那手感，毫无意识地捏了两下，直到感觉两颗肉粒硬邦邦地抵在手心。  
“…………”胸前异样的感觉是无论如何也不能说服自己忽略过去的，红毛慢慢低下头，黑着脸瞪着在自己胸前作乱的爪子，心里一阵卧槽，又不是女人的胸有什么好捏来捏去的啊！果然是狗改不了吃屎……啊不对，果然是执着于性骚扰的老变态！这个虚伪又阴险的小人！

原本想要帅气地挣脱老变态的束缚，顺便给他来个扫堂腿什么的，可是胸前酥酥麻麻的感觉却严重阻碍了红毛的动作，他完全控制不住颤抖的身体，额角的汗珠划过眉梢，沾湿了睫毛。为什么每次他都要承受来自贺天的捉弄啊？为什么每次这人都一脸游刃有余，自己却要被他耍得团团转？这他妈都捏到自己胸上来了？这能忍吗？  
“卧槽你个死变态！滚开！”红毛像被踩了尾巴的猫似的瞬间跳了起来，疯一般地朝贺天拳打脚踢过去，心里的恐惧被愤怒压制，满脑子都是老子绝对要把这家伙揍到妈都认不出来！

“…………”这次轮到贺天沉默了，虽然他也不是很清楚自己捏红毛的胸捏到失神是怎么个情况。狼狈地按住红毛不停扑腾的胳膊腿儿，贺天尴尬地笑笑：“不好意思，有点走神…”  
“？？？”尽管现在是被人锁在怀里的姿势，红毛依旧固执地拱来拱去，嘴唇在混乱中擦过贺天的侧颈，红毛没注意到这人一瞬间的僵硬，更加大力地乱动起来，“我操你大爷！妈的你就是故意的！”或许红毛自己都没意识到，他和贺天的肢体接触是越来越自然了，而且居然也没人感觉到有什么不对劲……  
“别乱动”明明因为大哥回来了，心情沉重的贺天怎么都弄不明白，为什么红毛能轻易转移自己的注意力，甚至撩拨起他压抑许久的欲望。贺天抓着红毛后脑刺短的头发，凑到这人耳朵边，阴森森道：“你想在这被操吗？”

“……卧槽啊”红毛默默放下了想踹贺天的腿，别别扭扭地站直了身体，就等贺天放开他然后趁机踹一脚跑路，没想到贺天丝毫没有松开他的意思，反而越贴他越近，越挨他越紧。红毛太阳穴突突地跳着，不爽得很，“你他妈松开！抱着个男人你不嫌恶心我还嫌热呢！”  
贺天右手捧着红毛后脑，拇指磨蹭着耳后敏感的皮肤，不时揉按两下耳垂，明明是调情的动作，却让红毛一阵恶寒。  
“我真的想操你了。”贺天话里有些犹豫，带着一丝无奈，似乎是不确定怀里这人竟能影响自己至此。贺天没理会红毛那对他来说不值一提的挣扎，环视周围，寻找着能让他干一炮的场所。这么说吧，他想操这个人，就一定要现在就操到。

“哈哈哈没想到你长得丑，想得还挺美啊！”贺天的变态个性红毛已经亲身体验过很多次了，他知道这人说到就会做到。红毛自暴自弃地想自己现在好像很危险，胡乱挣动着却又逃不脱贺天的禁锢，只能干笑着睁眼说瞎话。  
贺天根本不接这话茬，把人夹在胳肢窝下大步朝刚才物色好的一条小巷走去，留下便利袋被抛弃在原地，无人问津。  
“妈的你来真的啊！”红毛乱七八糟挥动着胳膊的后果就是“啪！”的一声脆响，一巴掌扇在了贺天白嫩的脸皮上，脸都给打歪了。

贺天顿了一下，停住了脚步，用舌头默默顶了顶被打得火辣辣的脸颊，刚想发作，斜眼瞥着红毛乖乖缩着脑袋极力减小存在感的可笑模样，心里那点本就升不起来的怒火更是彻底灭了烟，反而有一股裹挟着占有的情欲熊熊升腾起来，让他的心里痒痒的。这个红头发的家伙是他的，只能被他欺负，只能让他操。  
不知道会受到什么难堪的报复，红毛难得安静了下来，不敢再乱动，这直接导致了贺天深入小巷的速度大幅度加快，红毛愣过神来的时候，整个人被严丝合缝地抵在了小巷深处的墙角，周围黑漆漆的，只有一丝月光泻下，昏暗中贺天的眼睛显得尤为晶亮。

“你是不是在我身上下药了？”贺天小声呢喃着，他贴得很紧，手向下准确地抓住红毛软绵绵的二两肉，似乎是不满那里懈怠的状态，恶狠狠地揉搓了起来，右手捏着红毛下颌，目光沿着唇线一点一点扫了个遍。  
现在这个情况，红毛就是再笔直也明白贺天话里的意思，奇怪的是他并没有感觉恶心，倒是感觉有股羞躁的热气冲上脸蛋，还好这黑灯瞎火的啥也看不到。相比起前两次的蛮横，现在的贺天仿佛裹了一层软软的膜，说不上多温柔，但就是让他无法拒绝。

“神经病……唔……”红毛没有能说出完整的话，两片嘴唇被贺天完完整整地含住，再细细地舔舐，这个吻充满了贺天独有的霸道，却又热情得让人脸红心跳。红毛唯有的几次接吻都是跟贺天，次次都没有累积什么经验，次次都被贺天挑逗得溃不成军。  
贺天不止一次庆幸红毛不爱穿那花哨的破洞牛仔裤，简单的一条运动裤就了事，虽然掩盖了那双修长好看的腿，不过脱的时候容易才是王道啊。贺天咬了口红毛软乎乎的脸蛋，顺着下颌直接吻到自己宵想已久的锁骨，不啃出几个红印不罢休。松紧带半掉不掉地卡在膝盖，白色内裤在黑暗中异常显眼而又色情，贺天左手扒下那块遮羞布，指尖抵着鼠蹊处轻轻搔刮。

“唔……老流氓……”红毛并不经常关注下半身，自然也就冷落它许久，以至于再次感受到贺天微凉的手指时，红毛的小兄弟就像见到亲人一般爽快地站了起来，激动地往外冒着水。  
“它挺喜欢我的。”贺天低笑了两声，奖励似的蹲下身，把脸凑到那处，就在红毛以为贺天会亲上去的时候，这人却轻笑着撸了两把，抬起头，带着一种难以言说的笑容，咧嘴道：“今天不能给你舔这儿，万一你爽过了，一脚把我踢了我找谁去？”边说边往后退了一步拉开距离，把红毛翻了个身，压着后腰让这人撅起屁股，啪啪把白花花的臀肉给打成了嫩粉色，“今天舔后面。”  
红毛像烙饼似的被人翻了个面，还没反应过来贺天的话是什么意思，冰冷的墙壁刺激得他一阵颤抖，胸前挺起的小肉粒被粗糙的墙面磨蹭得生疼，更别说被贺天打得啪啪响的屁股肉了。红毛严重怀疑这是贺天在报复他刚才扇的那一巴掌，谁知道呢。

今天红毛虽然有过挣扎，却没有实打实的反抗，这让贺天不解，要么就是他被自己的美色蛊惑了，要么就是他压根还没反应过来。操过红毛两次，贺天知道这人那地方很干净，所以几乎没有什么停顿，借着月光就朝那而去。红毛很瘦，全身有点肉大概就长在那两瓣屁股上了，被那丰满的肉团挤在中间的贺天竟有种哭笑不得的感觉。  
毫不意外地感受到了红毛的挣动，贺天嗤笑了一声，拧了把红毛的腰，含糊道：“别动，我还没嫌弃你呢……”  
贺天是顺着会阴一路舔上去的，舌尖敏锐地感觉到了那处褶皱的颤抖，毫不犹豫地顺着穴口探入了舌尖，高热的甬道收缩得紧，箍得贺天舌根发麻，没有润滑，只能尽量帮这人放松。右手包裹着红毛的性器，极尽所能地照顾着那二两肉，比对自己的时候可尽心多了。

“唔……太过分了……”虽然自己根本看不到后面的情况，可红毛还是用胳膊挡住了眼睛，脸憋得红红的。贺天的舌头是如何顶开穴口，如何钻进体内，如何在肠道内横冲直撞，红毛感觉得分毫不差。贺天这个人，永远能干出红毛无法招架的事。  
也许是后面的刺激太过，红毛整个人热得厉害，皮肤透出一层粉红，烧得脑袋都坏掉了，贺天嫌弃自己的认知稀里糊涂地在脑中清晰起来，他恼怒地开口，“唔……老子屁股都是香的……你这个变态……”语气是出离愤怒的，人却很懦弱地红了眼眶，啪嗒啪嗒地掉起了金豆子，红毛气急败坏地抹了把脸，却阻挡不住更多的眼泪溢出，最后干脆呜咽地低声啜泣起来。

贺天想得很简单，不舔软乎了进去就得把人操进医院，可没料到红毛这人看着嚣张，内心却细腻地不得了。贺天仔仔细细从内到外地舔了一遍，这才退了出来，在两瓣屁股上各咬了一口，换成两根手指进去继续开拓。那小小的自以为别人发现不了的哭声钻进贺天耳朵里，让他心里一阵发软。  
手指来回戳弄着肉壁，寻找那处让红毛舒服的地方，贺天站直了身体，抬手捏着红毛下颌让人转过头来，看着那泛红的眼眶，带着泪痕的脸颊，他止不住地想笑，又觉得这样的红毛还好只有他一个人能看见。  
“怎么还没操呢就哭了？”贺天的语气软得不像话，比情人间的耳鬓厮磨还要柔软，他心知红毛哭的原因，所以无比期待每一次解锁新姿势的时候，这人的反应会是怎样，能让他多么兴奋和欣喜。

“妈的老子没哭……”红毛不愿承认自己被人舔了屁股就窝囊成这样，可是只要一想到这件事，还是忍不住浑身发抖，不断收缩着穴口，不肯放松。  
“好，不是被我操哭的，就不算哭”贺天接得很利索，红毛眼角挂的泪让他说不出一句重话，甚至有种这么顺着红毛也不错的想法。只顾着照顾红毛，贺天这时才把自己的兄弟放了出来，随手撸了两把，扶着龟头就往张开小口等待的地方送。  
奈何光线实在是昏暗，捅了几下都没进去，这他妈令贺天很尴尬。红毛无力地抵着墙面，大概也知道发生了什么事，想笑却笑不出来，低声咒骂着进不来就滚开。

最后一次，贺天扶着柱身总算是给送了进去，长呼了口气，伸手摸到红毛胸口，狠狠地捏了把乳头，听到红毛的痛呼才算顺意。也许是憋了太久，才一进去贺天便像刚开荤的小处男似的操得起劲，根本不给红毛缓冲的时间，直把人干得浑身酸软，哼哼唧唧地说不出话。  
贺天感觉自己在骑一匹红色的烈马，这马只有在他身下的时候才乖顺的可爱。这么一想，贺天渐渐慢下了动作，把红毛软得不断往下掉的身体抱在怀里，看着这人沉浸在快感中的表情，心里就一个劲的得意。  
不知不觉的，贺天再次吻上了红毛的唇瓣，自然舌头也伸了过去。红毛迷迷糊糊地跟贺天接吻，本来软化的身体却突然僵硬了起来，眼睛死死地瞪着贺天，妈的这人刚刚舔过老子屁股！

“唔……”红毛本想说脏，可想到贺天是真真的舔了个遍，又无论如何说不出口，前列腺被不停捣弄的快感显然压过了心理上这关，红毛很快就沉迷进了欲海，再没有一点意见。  
被湿热的肠壁包裹着的感觉太好，贺天每次都要在心底赞叹，真是生来就会吸的屁股。贺天握着红毛的侧腰，凶狠地戳刺着嫩肉，直把红毛顶得往墙上窜，他望着红毛开合着吐出呻吟的嘴唇，不可抑制地想到这人从砸了那一块砖头进入他的视线，到现在软着身体任由自己操弄，这中间才隔了多长时间……他同样没有忽略，他自己的沦陷，竟是如此的迅速。  
想到红毛对自己的态度依旧是唯恐避之不及，就算现在被他操得软出水又怎样，无非是害怕他罢了，贺天很少产生这种泄气的想法，可如今他却不得不任由这种状况继续下去。他也害怕，一旦他和红毛没有了身体上的联系，那么他们就什么都不是了。

也许只有更加激烈地索取，更加蛮横地占有，才能让贺天真切地感受到，红毛是他的所有物。  
“你妈的……慢点……想操死我吗……”红毛从一开始就察觉到贺天很不对劲，果然这又开始犯病了，不管不顾地每次都干到深处，是把他当充气娃娃了吗！  
“如果能选择死法，我选择操死你……”贺天一点没觉得擅自给别人敲定死法有多么荒谬，反而觉得理所应当，或者连他自己都认为被红毛吸干精气的死法是最好的吧。  
“你他妈真是个变态……”红毛仰着头靠在贺天颈窝，被动地承受着身后那人猛烈的顶撞，毫不在意耳垂被咬得刺痛，只觉得在月光下，他赤裸着被贺天操弄的模样，无所遁形，难堪到让他羞愧。可他也清楚地知道，或许第一次是强迫，可是从第二次开始，他就无法拒绝贺天。应该是怕他揍我吧，红毛这样想到。

早就抛掉了矜持的红毛撇了撇嘴，伸手摸到了胯下那被人忽略的地方，熟练地套弄了起来，还好贺天这次没有固执地要插射，否则自己真的会忍不住咬死他吧。  
“是，我是变态。”贺天冷静地回答，下体被红毛又紧又热的穴肉夹得舒爽，双手沿着劲瘦的腰肢往上延伸，这次不再隔着布料，而是直接探进了衣服里面触到了皮肤，“所以让我揉揉胸吧……看在我快射了的份上……”话音未落，倒是不客气地抚摸了两下光滑的皮肤，当真揉捏起了红毛的胸肌，时不时再捻弄着乳头，十足的色情。  
“……”听到这话，红毛指甲不小心到铃口，疼得他直抽气，乳尖处传来的酥痒又让他羞赧，不自觉地夹紧了屁股，恨不得下一秒就把这人搞射。

“嗯……”贺天低吟了一声，几乎和红毛同时射了出来，两个人压抑许久，量都不少。混乱的喘息声交织在一起，两人交叠着身体，谁都没有动弹。  
“妈的，你又射到里面……”红毛咧着嘴抱怨，一点不留情面地把人推开，从股间流出的液体黏糊糊的，在外头又不好收拾，红毛不禁黑了脸。  
“不只这次，我每次都要射到你身体里，这样你才记得住。”贺天慢条斯理地抹了抹老二，穿戴整齐，半真半假地吓唬道。贺天收拾完自己，很自觉地帮红毛整理，这个过程又是沉默而尴尬的。好像贺天和红毛打完炮之后就不知道该怎么相处一样，多一句话过分亲密，少一句话又太过冷淡。

就这么默默过了很久，久到两个人可以正大光明地走出小巷各回各家了，依然没有人动。贺天以为红毛不会开口了，刚想找点什么话头出来，就被红毛一句话给噎了回去。  
“今天让你犯病的人是谁啊？”  
红毛说话的时候是低着头的，贺天看不清楚他的表情，这句话坦白说没什么特别的，然而贺天却知道，红毛从一早就看出他不对劲。说不清是被人戳破的惊讶还是不想被干涉的烦躁，贺天其实并不生气，相反心情还愉快了不少。  
“你这么关心我啊。”贺天勾唇笑笑，没有正面回答，只是又恢复了以往那种游刃有余的状态，半晌，接着开口：“今晚去我家吧。”

红毛皱着眉，动了动嘴，似乎是要拒绝。  
贺天捏着红毛的下巴，把这人的表情看得透透的，红毛一张口，他就赶在人出声之前堵住了嘴，吧唧亲了个带响的，“给我做炖牛肉。”  
红毛眨了眨眼睛，睫毛忽闪了两下，抿抿嘴，还想开口。  
这一次仍旧没能出声，贺天朝红毛嘴唇上又啃了一口，磨磨唧唧地沿着唇线吻了个遍，无赖道：“给钱的。”

“……要去就快走。”红毛扶着墙壁，推了一把贺天，让人走在前面，自己却一瘸一拐地跟在后头，想了想又赶紧添了一句，“再去趟超市……买牛肉。”  
贺天嘴角的笑意在听到这句话之后彻底爆发，转身不顾红毛的挣扎将人横抱起来，大步走出了小巷。  
贺天这时候才想到，原来大哥回来，也不全是坏事。

END.


	4. 我好像有点喜欢你

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情接篮球场，R18注意。

红毛知道贺天是个变态，但没想到这人能变态到这种地步。可以说，每次遇见贺天他就要遭殃。  
被贺天攫住下颌的一瞬间，红毛还没反应过来会发生什么事。于是光天化日朗朗乾坤，不远的前方还有一群少年在篮球场上释放着荷尔蒙，贺天，这个大淫魔，就这么胆大包天地伸出了罪恶的舌头。  
贺天这人有时候小气得不可思议，像是在嘲讽红毛刚才对他的嫌弃，故意吻得结结实实，又深又重。贺天微眯着的黑眸迸发出狼一样侵略性的眼神，红毛这人就是他看中的猎物，逃不掉，跑不脱。

不是没被贺天亲过，只是这次完全突破了红毛的接受底线，这一刻他甚至来不及想有没有被人看到，只觉得氧气全被贺天夺走，呼吸间尽是这人独有的味道。  
眉头紧皱，瞠目欲裂，唇舌交缠还在继续，红毛额角冷汗滑落，生理性眼泪溢出眼眶。贺天大概有一种魔力，仅仅只是个吻，红毛竟恍然觉得自己被翻来覆去操了个遍。  
不知过去了多久，红毛才晕晕乎乎地呼吸上新鲜的空气，根本顾不上还抓着自己下颌的贺天，他大口喘着粗气，愤恨地抹掉脸上不争气的眼泪。  
“你怎么总这么欠操呢？”拇指轻柔刮过红毛殷红的嘴角，多余的涎水被手指蹭掉，贺天瞧着红毛气都顺不过来的蠢样子，不由地想问。从来都是这样，一次次挑衅和反抗，换来更猛烈的压制，乐此不疲地挑起他的兴趣。如果不是深谙红毛的个性，贺天都要以为这人是故意的了。

“你疯了吗？这他妈在学校！！” 刚被人享用过的唇瓣鲜艳红润，红毛无意识地抿了抿嘴，恶狠狠地拍掉贺天的手，一拳砸了过去，不出意外地被这人稳稳截住，但这并不影响他表达自己的愤怒。  
“不长记性，忘记球场对面那块草坪了吧。”贺天邪性地撩起嘴角，五指张开包住红毛的拳头，摸着这人白皙手背上的青筋，沿着手臂慢动作般一寸一寸向上，所过之处激起一阵颤抖，最后揽住肩头，将人完完整整地抱进怀里，歪头冲着红毛耳边吹了口气，好心提醒道：“扎你屁股的那块。”  
“……你他妈！”贺天的狡猾程度让红毛太过震惊，以至于他竟没有挣扎，就那么呆呆地被人抱了个满怀。

红毛实在不知该如何用自己匮乏的词汇量来形容贺天，这个人实在太过分了，远超他以往见识过的所有人。总是突然出现让他难堪，总是用最刁钻的角度直接痛击他的心脏，可偏偏在相处过程中，他竟再也提不起认真对抗的心思。拒绝不了贺天，才是他现在最大的问题吧。  
“带上课间，还有半个多小时。”毫无预兆的，贺天就像突然想起什么新鲜玩意儿般，哥俩好似的搂着红毛转身就走，朝拐角处那间不起眼的备用器材室而去。  
“？？？干啥？”话题转得太快，红毛有些摸不着贺天的脑回路，一脸懵比地望着他，踉踉跄跄地跟着这人往前走。  
贺天对红毛这副傻乎乎的样子简直不能更喜欢了，差点控制不住眼角的笑意，他装作不经意地瞥了眼红毛的屁股，故作神秘地低头说：“你多努力一点，说不定半个小时也勉强够用。”

之前几次经历让红毛提高了不少对危险的敏感度，被这样露骨的眼神瞄了重点部位，顿时感觉身后冷飕飕的，他用自己不甚活跃的大脑思考着目前的状况，好似突然被打通了任督二脉般，甚至想象到了贺天要他努力的方向……  
果断在被贺天扔进门的前一刻定住了身形，红毛冷着脸用脚抵住门框，咬牙切齿地看着贺天，恨不得咬下他两层皮，“你是淫魔附体了吧，滚鸡巴蛋！”  
贺天毫不在意地一笑，揉了揉红毛支棱着的短发，罕见得好脾气道：“消消气，我们两个，早就算合奸了。”说着就趁红毛没反应过来的当口，一揽一带顺利把人弄进了屋，关门反锁一气呵成。

“谁他妈跟你合奸！”上次小巷里两人苟合的情景不期然又出现在眼前，红毛瞬间炸红了脸，也为自己的不坚定感觉莫名羞愧，眼神飘忽，东躲西闪，根本不敢看贺天带着情欲的眼睛。  
贺天其实已经有些急躁，但是面上却仿佛闲庭信步般走向红毛，将人牢牢锁在自己的控制范围内，捏着红毛的下巴叫他抬起头，以为这人还在欲擒故纵，于是嘴角微勾，笑得猖狂，“别不好意思了。”

“谁不好意思了！”红毛瞪着眼睛，心里正苦苦挣扎着，他本就是有啥说啥的性格，凭什么要为了贺天这变态一再地忍让。想了又想，终于提起了勇气正视这个问题，红毛撇开头，望着脏兮兮的墙皮，一开口，语气里是少有的冷静，“贺天，我算个什么东西？我一不是同性恋，二不是出来卖的，你以为自己有多大能耐，每次来了兴趣，我就要乖乖地撅着屁股等操？”  
“……”讲道理，突然认真起来的红毛让贺天有些心慌，这一刻他仿佛又看到了当初他们还不算熟稔时，他贸然提到家庭，戳到了这人痛处后，那个冷淡疏离的红毛。原来在这人心里，他一直都是这种为所欲为的人吗。

直觉告诉贺天，他不能再随便应付过去，否则他会彻底错过什么。贺天有些胸闷，竟不知该怎么安抚看起来拒绝一切的红毛，他只能伸手扶过红毛的脑袋，仔仔细细地用眼神描绘了一遍这人浅淡的眉目，一字一顿，自以为感情真挚，“干完这炮，我告诉你答案……”  
“……操”不知什么时候起，红毛就不大敢跟贺天对视，尤其是这样不正常的贺天。然而他果然还是低估了贺天不要脸的境界，本来酝酿好爆发的情绪也因为这句话破了功，半天只憋出一个操。  
“好的。”贺天说是笑逐颜开也不为过，捧着人的脸颊，重新覆上红毛湿润的嘴唇，这次倒是不再霸道，反而轻轻巧巧地撬开齿关，好不温柔。

“唔……”红毛的吻技依旧拙劣，仰着头狼狈地招架着愈来愈猛的攻势，双手不自觉地抓紧了贺天腰间的衣料，亏他还以为贺天转了性子，直到感觉屁股上肆意揉捏的大手，才在心里恨恨地骂了一声禽兽。  
贺天倒不顾及那许多，扒了红毛的裤子，伸进内裤里就是一阵揉按，白花花的臀肉似面团一般，手感太好，他实在舍不得放开。不过时间紧迫，也不允许他玩什么别的花样。  
等红毛顺过气来的时候，才发现自己早就被扒光了，光溜溜的下半身暴露在空气中的滋味着实不太好受，更别说贺天几乎已经单方面的准备提枪上阵了，这他妈怎么能行？  
红毛也不知道自己在气不过什么，伸手抓了一把贺天裆部鼓鼓囊囊的东西，才发现原来这家伙还半软不硬的，红毛顿时觉得自己被骗了。

“你他妈还萎着呢！”红毛不知道自己现在这样气鼓鼓的表情有多可爱，只是一脸不可置信，这人打算用软棒子操他吗，哪来的自信啊摔。  
贺天没有一点尴尬的意思，而是默默地把老二放出来，朝红毛顶了顶跨，撅着嘴，很是无辜，“都说要你多努力一点了。”  
两人赤裸相对也不是第一次了，谁不知道谁啊，红毛挑着眼角，慢慢蹲下身，作势要舔吻上去，嘴里还不忘挑衅，“信不信老子咬断它！”  
红毛难得的主动让贺天心里很是惊喜，一股邪火直冲下腹，光着屁股蹲在他面前的红毛实在太能勾起他的欲望了，胯部自发地往前送了送，贺天揽住红毛的后脑，恬不知耻地要求着，“乖，快点。”

红毛舔了舔嘴角，大概觉得自己是得了什么精神病了，居然会想去舔贺天的那玩意儿，可能和这人鬼混多了，所剩不多的羞耻心也被慢慢消磨完了。  
红毛没干过这活，去舔一个同性的老二更是他之前想都不会想的事，然而脑后的那只大手似乎在让他安心，隔了半晌，他小心翼翼地伸出舌尖，在那骇人的顶端轻描淡写地滑了一下，便听到头顶上方贺天猛然粗重的呼吸。  
还好没什么奇怪的味道，红毛这才大胆张开口，勉强将顶端含了进去，然而这就已经是极限了，湿热的口腔黏膜包裹住逐渐胀大的蘑菇头，舌头便再也没有伸展的余地。  
“傻子，别噎着了，动一动。”贺天来回抚摸着红毛脑后的刺手的发茬，无奈地往后退了点，恨铁不成钢似的，又带点似有若无的宠溺，“反正我对你的口活没有期待，自由发挥吧宝宝。”  
“咳咳……”听着这话，红毛真有种干脆咬断这孽根的冲动。将口中巨物吐了出来，红毛粗喘两声，半点不手软，抓着性器根部慢慢使力，“呸！谁他妈是你宝宝，也不嫌恶心！”

“嗯……先松手……”贺天赶紧顺着毛摸，生怕这二愣子真的错手扼杀了他自己的性福。  
“嘁。”红毛放松下来，心里暗暗憋着一股劲，重新舔了上去，无师自通般，唇舌相辅，从饱满的囊袋一路舔吻到冒着水的铃口，时不时把头部含进口中嘬弄，灵巧的手指同时上下撸动着柱身，完全是一副撩汉高手的模样。  
殊不知，红毛心里对自己的不知廉耻已经尴尬羞赧到想死掉算了。  
贺天大概也没想到这人还有这般潜力，无意识地抓紧了红毛的短发，一点一点调整着呼吸，生怕直接给人舔出来，也太怂了。

两个人就这么互相较着高下，直到红毛忍受不了下颌的酸涩，才算到此为止。贺天默默松了口气，把人从地上捞起来，奖励般吧唧亲了口红毛红肿湿润的唇瓣，刚想礼尚往来一下，却发现红毛胯下那二两肉早就精神抖擞了。都这样了，要说红毛对他一点意思都没有，贺天自己都不相信。  
条件实在太简陋，贺天只能抹了点自己老二顶端溢出的清液，掰开红毛大腿就往臀间那隐秘之处而去。  
红毛也提不起反抗的心思了，给人舔都舔了，还有啥话可说，想起这人也舔过自己的屁股，他心里居然还生起一股微妙的平衡感。红毛将双手懒洋洋地搭在贺天肩头，顺从地张开腿，果然那地方又迎来熟悉的入侵。

也许是红毛天赋异禀，穴口虽然紧得要命，但手指戳弄进去，竟然也不费什么力气。两天前在深巷的纠缠还历历在目，贺天放缓了呼吸，执著地开拓着紧紧包裹住手指的肠肉，果然，他还是对这个地方情有独钟。  
“喂，好学生，再这么磨磨唧唧的，你别想去上课了。”红毛吊着眼尾，看似不经意地嘲讽，其实心里也早就急了，这种不上不下的半吊子，谁他妈受得了啊。  
贺天揉了揉红毛腿间硬挺的性器，故意慢吞吞地抽插着手指，咬了口红毛白嫩的脸颊，幸灾乐祸道，“等不及了？”  
“妈的，不干就滚！给你脸了是不是！”红毛被人戳穿，恼羞成怒，脱口而出的话听着刻薄，然而手上动作却暴露了自己。紧紧搂着贺天脖颈，恨不得挂在人身上的绝逼不是他。

贺天这人最是沉得住气，明明自己也慌，却能装出一副不急不缓的模样。手指悄无声息地寻到那处软肉，画着圈地揉按下去，怀里人果然控制不住地颤抖起来，喉咙里也溢出轻哼。  
贺天把这人口嫌体正直的小样看得透透的，按着红毛的屁股让两人贴得更紧，胯间巨物磨蹭着红毛大腿内侧的嫩肉，手指慢慢抽了出来，面上也配合着嗤笑一声，“不是说过，让你对我说话客气点吗。”  
“唔……别废话……赶紧进来……”红毛扯着贺天的耳朵，抬腿勾住这人的腰磨蹭，胯间坚挺多时的性器冒着水，粘粘糊糊地沾湿了贺天的衣服。  
话音刚落，贺天一个挺身，准确地插进了无力张合着的穴口，随着慢慢深入，两人均是呼吸粗重起来。

接下来本该是枯燥无味的顶弄，然而贺天这个人就是不按套路出牌，仿佛才开始前戏一般，从红毛脸颊吮吻至锁骨，将上次留下的痕迹再次加深。双手也不安分地伸进红毛的衣内，两指夹起原本软软的肉粒，肆意捻弄挑逗，直到它变硬胀大，才算满意。  
“嗯……你别……”红毛晃着腰，狼狈地想要逃离在胸前作怪的大手，自从上次被这人揉了胸以后，他就有种莫名的羞耻。  
这种不痛不痒的嗔叫，贺天自然是不放在眼里，反而变本加厉，将衣料推至胸前，张口含住左边乳肉，牙齿轻轻噬咬，舌尖故意刺探肉粒中心的小孔，转着圈地打磨，和胯下的动作配合的天衣无缝。

“嗯唔……”一股奇异的酸麻从胸前蔓延至全身，红毛咬紧了下唇，这种奇怪的感觉太过强硬，瞬间席卷了他所有感官。就像是没开过荤的小处男一般，红毛控制不住自己想放声吟叫的冲动，然而心底的最后一丝防线，他无论如何也不想丢掉。  
手指抓起贺天的黑发，迫切想把这人从他身上推开，但事实却相反，红毛怎么也使不出力道，胸前被贺天舔舐的酥麻过于霸道，他难以自制地颤抖起来，身体内部那处敏感带也被狠狠操弄的快感让他想哭。  
都怪贺天这个变态，一步步入侵他的领地，改变甚至左右他的生活，还让他变成这副难堪扭曲的样子。如果不是贺天，他依旧会是嚣张狂妄的校园一霸，又怎么会像被人玩坏的怂包一样，由内而外都散发着已经坏掉的腐烂气息。

越想越是委屈，越想越是不甘，连贺天渐渐放缓的动作都没察觉到，红毛重重喘息着，终于还是鼻头一酸，豆大的泪滴就这么猝不及防地落了下来，顺着脸颊滑到嘴角，红毛抿了抿唇，又苦又咸。  
贺天扶着红毛的腰，舌头卷起肉粒，轻咬了口乳晕，抬起头来才发现他早就哭成了泪人。贺天惊诧地张大了双眼，居然有些手足无措，拿不准红毛是因为什么哭了，这次他明明没有欺负得太过分吧。  
“有这么舒服吗？”贺天轻柔抹掉红毛眼角的泪，然而那眼泪却绵绵不断般，刺激着他的心。怎么办，他是不是走火入魔了，为什么红毛越哭，他就越想欺负这人，欺负到红毛每次一张口，叫的都是他贺天的名字。

双手滑到臀瓣，捏紧了肉团，加快速度大力顶撞了起来，贺天吻过红毛的唇角，舌尖扫过唇线，和身下狂风暴雨般的动作不同，贺天的语气像是无奈，又像是叹息，“摸一下就抖得不行，亲一口就委屈地掉金豆子，你这种体质，还说不是天生被我操的……”  
“呜……闭嘴……”红毛平时很是坚强，基本不会有在人前哭泣的时候，然而谁他妈知道是怎么回事，贺天这个傻逼，就是有无数种方法把他逼到无路可退，迫使他落下眼泪，让他出丑。  
贺天亲吻着红毛通红的眼角，双唇包裹住软嫩的眼皮，舌尖从眼球上碾过，仿佛赌气般，每溢出一滴泪，就舔进自己口中，多咸，多苦，他都知道。  
两人不晓得在这间破屋子里耗了多长时间，贺天还有些懊恼，果然一碰到红毛，半个小时就够用的话绝对是狗屁。

贺天伸手握住红毛摩擦在他小腹上的性器，从顶端到会阴照顾得无微不至，看着红毛沾湿的睫毛，通红的鼻尖和殷红的嘴唇，贺天像是突然想起了什么危险的事，语气充满了警告的意味，“你记住，不许在别人面前哭。”  
性格使然，红毛原本几年都难掉一次眼泪，这话对他来说就是废话，但他就是看不惯贺天这副霸道的屌样。红毛吸着鼻子，带着哭腔吼道，“你管得着吗！”  
贺天笑了笑，指尖堵住红毛下身亟待发泄的小口，同时狠狠顶弄着穴心，皮肉相贴的啪啪声异常色情。贺天低头咬上刚才冷落的另一边乳尖，变着花样地舔弄，他喉咙里冒出几声低笑，啃咬着胸前嫩肉，嘲讽道，“你说我管得着吗？”

“啊……不要……”红毛惊恐地往后退，刚止住的眼泪又有汹涌决堤的趋势，他认输了，也许面对贺天，他根本没有胜算，只能冒出一声声让人脸红的哭叫，“管得着……嗯唔……不哭了……我不哭了……你让我射……”  
红毛的哭腔实在太美妙，堪比催情药般的甜腻，贺天忍不住下腹一紧，加重力道揉捏着手中的性器。贺天憋着一口气，重重插进肠道深处，狠狠顶了几个来回，终于和红毛一起，双双泄了出来。  
“哈……”红毛软了身子趴在贺天肩头，穴口处涌出来的精液粘粘糊糊地很是难受，他不满地动了动身体，抬起头来，一把将贺天推开，下体分离的时候噗呲一声，让红毛不禁热了耳廓。  
“怎么翻脸不认人呢。”贺天瞅着自己衣服上一滩显眼的白浊，有些哭笑不得，无奈干脆脱了上衣，抱着红毛给两人擦起了身体。

红毛倒是乖乖地没有挣动，等到两人又回到人模狗样的学生态，才努力做出一副凶恶的表情，瞪着贺天，“你他妈的答案呢！老子不是白给……唔——”  
还没说完，贺天便伸手捂住了红毛的脸，一向凌厉的眉目竟奇迹般的柔和了下来，他凑到红毛耳边，声音小的几乎听不到，“你仔细听，我只说一遍……”  
红毛的眼神飘忽，不自觉地抬起颤抖的手臂，攥紧拳头对着这人后心。他不敢承认自己心底那难以言喻的慌乱，他多怕会听到这人捉弄嘲讽的话。就这么决定了，如果贺天说的话让他不高兴，他就一拳送这人上天堂。  
然而贺天瞧不见身后的威胁，也看不到红毛心底的挣扎，他只是犹豫了许久，才断断续续地嘣出一句话，“我好像喜欢上你了……”

这一刻，红毛脑中大概只有两个字。值了。  
“……哦。”紧攥着的手指倏然放松下来，红毛慢慢推开贺天，低垂着眼睛，仿佛贺天只是说了今天天气很好一般，什么反应都没有。  
贺天也是头一次做这种类似告白的蠢事，红毛的反应让他很尴尬。“我说我喜欢你，你就没什么想说的？”  
贺天向来成熟得可怕，只是现在这副难得紧张的傻小子样，才让红毛相信，这人和他一样，还是个未成年。

红毛自以为不动声色地慢慢往门口移动着，仍旧不敢与贺天对视，欲盖弥彰地喊着，“你这种变态说的话，真假还不一定，反正老子又不喜欢你……！”  
红毛如此大胆地挑衅贺天的权威，结果就是被这人压在门板上，又是一通深吻。只是不知道什么时候，两个人交叠着的双手，在身后偷偷变成了十指紧扣。

END.


	5. 落地窗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情接贺天家，R18注意。

“多谢款待！那我们走咯！”  
本来宽敞的玄关因为站了四个人而显得拥挤，吃饱喝足的见一拽着展正希的手臂，一脸灿烂地跟贺天告别。  
红毛抱着臂靠在墙边，却丝毫没有换鞋离开的意思。红毛本以为见一这傻货会像平常一样缺根筋，自己就能隐形人一般顺理成章留下来，却没想到这家伙突然敏锐了起来。

“哎？红毛不走吗？”见一眯了眯眼，转身看向贺天，努着嘴八卦道：“难道又想做什么羞羞的事？”  
红毛身体一顿，脑子里立刻飘过在学校草坪被炸贱二人瞧了屁股的囧事，暗骂一声操，顶着贺天充满戏谑的眼神，眼观鼻鼻观心，扭捏着回了句，“我……我再留一会儿。”  
“咦？你们……”  
“少说两句！”

见一还想再说，结果前面被展正希拉着，后面被贺天踹了一脚，就这么转眼间滚了出去。  
红毛着实松了口气，如果见一再说出什么惊天动地的话，他还真不知道怎么应付。其实留下来也没别的，只是突然想到贺天那草草包扎上的伤口，红毛怎么都过不去自己这关。耷拉着脑袋，尽量减少自己的存在感，红毛刚想抬腿回到客厅，突然被人两脚离地抱着转身压到了门上。

“喂！老流氓放我下来！”红毛挣扎着想够到地面，奈何就是差了一点，他惦记着贺天手上的伤，不自觉就放松了抵抗的力道。妈的，你要不是为了我受的伤，老子揍死你啊！  
贺天挑起嘴角，仔仔细细用眼神描摹着红毛的眉眼，怎么看怎么喜欢，抱着这人也不觉得沉，他轻笑一声，“偷偷摸摸留下来想干什么？”  
“谁偷偷摸摸了？”红毛别开眼，不敢正视贺天露骨的目光，嘟嘟囔囔道，“我作业没抄完呢。”

“那你没得抄了，见一拿走了。”贺天嗤笑道，手掌下是红毛隔着一层布料温暖的皮肤，贺天只消动动手指，不怕这人不说实话。  
“哇靠这个小人！”红毛脱口骂了句，暗道见一不够意思，楞了会才察觉到贺老流氓的动作。空气随着被掀开的衣摆钻了进去，红毛打了个颤，过往肌肤相亲后的记忆排着队从脑海里跑过，他猛地推开贺天落了地，他只想换药，可没想着贡献自己。

“你说话就说话，别动手动脚的！”  
贺天顺势撒开手，跟着红毛往客厅去，他简直太喜欢红毛这个被操过了还青涩的像大姑娘似的调调了。红毛留下来干嘛他也知道，无非是觉得内疚，为自己帮了他感到不好意思，想用蹩脚的方法补偿些什么。其实根本不需要，自己的媳妇自己不护着，他贺天也算白忙活了。当然这话不能让红毛知道，否则又要炸毛。

“老流氓，你家药箱在哪？”红毛转了一圈没找着东西，只好直接开口问，反正换了药自己就走，两不相欠正好，省得再把这老淫魔招起来，还不是他的屁股遭殃。  
“电视下面第三个抽屉。”贺天仿佛这时候才想起来手上的伤，下午和蛇立缠斗的一幕幕还挺惊险，被生锈的铁钉硬生生划烂手掌的滋味真不好受，可如果他不用手挡，估计今晚就吃不到红毛做的菜了。刚才抱红毛又让纱布渗了血，刺痛从掌心传来，贺天却好似完全不在意，想到蛇立，他皱了皱眉。

“坐好，给你换药。”红毛拿了药箱过来，一点都不温柔地拽过贺天那只残手。嘁，他是不是该庆幸自己这种小混混经常干架，这时候才能轻车熟路的帮贺天换药。  
纱布被一点一点揭开，混着细小铁锈的血水从掌缝冒出。红毛本以为没那么重，看见溃烂外翻的血肉时，才惊得死死攥紧了贺天的手腕。“你这个傻逼……不消毒就跑去找我，你想感染吗？”

贺天动了动手指，红毛一脸紧张的反应让他有些惊讶，他之前也干过架，伤了疼了可没人抓着他的手腕骂他傻逼。这种感觉怎么说呢，像是突然找到了传说中的那个人，一边骂你一边把你抱在怀里。贺天觉得自己想的挺矫情，挺幼稚，可他知道自己想的对。就是这个人没错了。

贺天在跑神，红毛也没全神贯注，小心翼翼地用酒精消毒止血，先勉强用常用的外伤药裹好了。红毛在犹豫是去一趟医院还是自己凑合包上。看着那道狭长的伤口被纱布重新缠好，红毛不知不觉动作就慢了下来。  
这两天的事情发生得太快，快到红毛根本没有反应过来就已经结束了。蛇立是红毛之前认识的人，也是混混，虽说被这人阴了一把，可就算这样，后果也是红毛自己应该抗下的。这场交易除了对他不利，对别人根本没有影响，跟贺天他们……更没有什么关系。

红毛自己一个人混久了，就觉得应该是这样。他本该跟人干架一身青紫，黑夜里躲进小巷，和垃圾桶里的老鼠作伴。他本该被人下套百口莫辩，含恨退学遭众人嘲讽，真相随着一纸退学通知随风飘散。红毛一直都以为是这样的，他以为朋友兄弟的关心在乎、出手相助什么的，永远不会出现在他这种人的身边。  
可是贺天也好，见一展正希也好，他们就这么做了。自己不是一个人，身边还站着他们的事实，红毛说不感动是假的，他不是没心没肺。可他说不出谢谢，只能别扭地接受他们的好意。红毛真的没想到，莫名其妙的不打不相识，也会结出这样的善果。哦，除了把自己搭进去了这一点也很让人想不到。

红毛沉浸在自己的世界里想东想西，一会儿觉得还是应该谢谢炸贱，一会儿又愁如何应付贺天，这人肯定不会就这么算了，指不定要怎么折腾他。红毛脸上的表情变来变去，根本没瞧见旁边贺天用眼神从头到尾已经把他舔了几遍，忍不住剥皮剔骨了。  
红毛很少在贺天面前露出这么乖巧的模样，红发软趴趴地贴在额头，根本不像最初剑拔弩张的坚硬，低头垂着眼皮，沉默地给纱布打结。红毛清瘦的腰肢裹在单薄的T恤里，宽大的领口歪到一边，白嫩的脖颈大喇喇地展示在贺天面前。

灵巧地打了个结，红毛抬起头才发现贺天不知道什么时候凑到他脸前了，他猛地往后一窜，躲过了贺天的吻。  
“喂喂喂，你除了这个脑子里就没装别的了吗？”  
贺天对红毛的躲避很是不满，却又很欢喜红毛对做那档子事不再排斥，他难得好脾气地纠正道：“是看见你脑子里就只剩这个了。”

“你走开啊，我要写作业。”红毛拽着自己的练习册，两步从沙发这头窜到那头，端端正正地摆了开来，周身闪着的光芒和展正希那时一毛一样。  
贺天可不相信红毛什么时候这么爱学习了，他懒洋洋地紧贴着人家坐下，脑袋搁到颈窝，左手还揽着红毛细腰，好整以暇地看红毛能坚持几道题。  
默念着我爱学习，学习使我快乐，红毛艰难抗拒着肌肤相贴处传来的热度，瞪着眼睛看着题目里的数字跳着舞从书本上飘到他眼前，整个人都晕晕乎乎的。

“离我远点，你别打扰我！”  
“行，你好好写。”贺天爽快地答了声好，乖乖地没再贴着红毛，只是一双手从红毛腰侧挑逗到胸前，修长手指画着圈绕过两颗红豆，往下钻进底裤甚至狠狠磨蹭了两下股缝。贺天眼睁睁地瞧着红毛从一本正经到浑身酥麻着仰在他身上，被撩拨起来的热度一路攀升，耳朵尖儿都红了个彻底。  
“……呼！”红毛眨了眨眼，书本上早就模糊一片，他恶狠狠地把笔拍在桌上，从裤子里拽出贺天作孽的大手，转身利索地跨坐在贺天腿上，死死地压着这人，“你有完没完！”

终于把人惹急了，贺天这时候倒无辜起来了，被红毛压着也没半点不好意思，眨巴着眼睛，还有点委屈，“我们好久没做了……”  
红毛差点被这招美男计冲昏了头，也没意识到自己屁股下面硬邦邦的一坨，“哪有好久……？呸，谁要跟你做了？”  
“宝贝儿，别提了裤子就不认帐啊。”贺天拽着红毛脖子把这人搂在怀里，细细碎碎的轻吻落在红毛耳后和颈侧，手上动作毫不迟疑，转眼就把红毛下半身扒了个精光。

还没反应过来呢，下面就凉飕飕的，红毛僵硬地夹紧了腿，干脆咬了贺天一口权当泄愤。沙发也尚且算宽敞，贺天转身把人压在身下，轻轻吻了吻红毛唇瓣，挤进红毛两腿间，拨弄着那二两肉，笑得狡猾，“想我给你舔吗？”  
红毛尴尬地用胳膊挡着脸，衣服早就让贺天拢到了胸前，露出精瘦的胸膛和腹部，被舔得亮晶晶的两粒乳头点缀在胸口。红毛自暴自弃地想，你他妈连老子屁眼都舔过了，舔个鸡巴还要请示请示？只是这话红毛可不敢说出来，他嗫嚅着口是心非道：“不、不用……”

贺天也不戳穿他，抬起一条腿架在肩头，偏过头从脚踝吻起，舔过小腿、膝窝、大腿内侧，留下一串湿漉漉的痕迹，最后重重吻上溢出清液的铃口。  
“嗯唔……”红毛捂着脸不让呻吟出口，男人最脆弱敏感的地方被湿热的口腔包裹，全身的毛孔都舒服得张开。朝贺天张开双腿的模样太过羞耻，红毛脸颊羞红，被贺天舔得舒爽，到底没能再提起精神在意后穴侵入的手指。

待穴口湿润，扩张得差不多了，贺天才松了口，换做用手替红毛套弄，这时才把自己坚挺的性器释放出来，抵着微微开合的肉洞，蓄势待发。“我进去了。”话音未落，贺天就熟门熟路地再次侵犯了红毛。  
“啊……！”粗大的茎身渐渐深入，红毛咬唇忍耐着，身体被逐渐撑满的感觉总让他觉得羞赧。贺天这个大骗子，如果真的好久没做，那赤裸相对时这种熟悉的感觉怎么解释。

贺天轻柔地亲吻着红毛双唇，下身有节奏地顶弄着，比以往几次可温柔了不少。红毛大张着双腿，粘粘糊糊地缠在贺天腰间，每一次顶撞，红毛都能感觉到贺天腰腹间结实紧致的肌肉。正当红毛以为贺天转性了的时候，胸口传来的粘腻触感让他止不住轻哼出声。  
“你这里真可爱。”贺天轻笑着伸出舌尖舔了舔乳孔，拖着残手摸到了另一边，两指夹着乳尖往外拉扯，再狠狠碾平。

红毛乖乖躺在身下，任由他胡作非为的态度太戳人心窝了，贺天埋下头舔舐着那可怜的乳尖，绕着乳晕打转，不时啃咬着胸口的嫩肉，留下嫣红的印记。  
上身好歹还穿着一件薄衫，下身却一丝不挂，红毛全身泛着可口的粉色，腿间硬挺的性器摩擦在贺天的腰间，不住地往外流水。红毛被操得正爽，贺天顶到敏感点时，还会挣扎着伸长了腿，笔直的小腿延伸到脚踝，脚背上几根青筋，性感得不可言喻。

“可爱你个大头鬼……嗯啊……你轻点……”红毛使了力想拉开贺天的手，余光瞥到这人手掌惨白中渗了血色的纱布，顿时不敢用力，挣扎着要起身。  
“别乱动，做着爱呢你想去哪？”贺天啧了一声，红毛扭动着腰想从他身下逃跑，骤然缩紧的穴口夹得他又痛又爽，暗骂了句欠操，腰部发力又把人狠狠顶了回去。  
“唔啊……你又渗血了……给你换……啊……”

红毛真是佩服自己，都这时候了还能惦记着贺天的手。肠道深处的敏感点不断被研磨着，红毛喘着粗气，说不出完整的话，眼眶红红的，仿佛要被弄哭的样子。  
“你还有功夫想这个，看来我得努点力。”贺天嗤笑道，内心被他藏起来的狠厉又冒了出来，他捏着红毛的下巴吻了上去，不再想这人受不受得了，快速地耸动着腰肢。  
红毛一边要忍受着身体里翻滚的情欲，一边还要狼狈地应付贺天的亲吻。红毛无力地推拒着，每次贺天都能把他亲得怀疑人生，他艰难地在深吻中找到机会呼吸，却不想贺天松口的瞬间，一把将他抱了起来。

“唔……你干什么……”红毛吓得搂紧了贺天的脖子，两条光溜溜的长腿挂在贺天腰上，后穴更是绞得死紧。  
“换个地方。”贺天稳了稳呼吸，抱着红毛大步朝落地窗而去。  
红毛扭头一看，立马明白了贺天的意思，一种被偷窥的惊恐瞬间席卷了全身。他捏着贺天的耳朵，大喊着不要去，扭动的力道大了，差点把两人带得跌倒。

“再乱动我干死你。”贺天本就强忍着欲望，面无表情地样子有些可怕，他干脆抽出性器，抱着红毛三步并作两步来到落地窗前。  
这时天早已黑了，四周都是高耸的建筑，家家户户灯火通明，红毛被贺天压着，紧贴着巨大的玻璃，两人仿佛直接置身在众目睽睽之下。红毛吞了口唾沫，贺天那丝毫未见软的阴茎在他股缝处磨蹭，他能听见自己咚咚的心跳声，渐渐和贺天的保持一致。

贺天掰开红毛软乎乎的屁股肉，露出里面食髓知味的穴口，趁红毛还愣着神，默不作声地贯穿到底。  
“嗯唔……！你他妈……”红毛没能骂完，就被操得只能吐出呻吟。红毛被贺天挤在中间，前面是冰凉的落地窗，后面是贺天滚烫的身体，被忽视已久的性器随着贺天进攻的力道狠狠磨蹭着玻璃。肉体相撞的啪啪声，肉柱磨蹭玻璃的声音，一起侵入了红毛的耳膜，他又羞又恼，却爽得说不出拒绝的话。

贺天紧紧扣着红毛双手，将人严丝合缝地按在怀里，他轻咬着红毛红透的耳垂，看着窗外霓虹闪烁的景色，热气喷洒在红毛莹白的侧颈，“我早就想在这里操你了。你看，是不是感觉很美……”  
红毛却没有贺天那么自在，他徒劳地扭动着手臂，妄图从贺天的禁锢中逃开，忍不住委屈。这太过分了，感觉就像是幕天席地，随时都可能被人看到他们在干这档子事。

“美个鸡巴……你快放开我！有人……”红毛越想越害怕，他望着窗外闪烁着的万家灯火，望着月亮和星星交相辉映的夜空，丰富的想象力又开始尽职尽责地工作了。  
红毛害怕对面哪个挨千刀的上阳台抽烟，抬头就能看见他们在这里交合，没有一丝掩盖，什么都看得清清楚楚。他动情的眉眼，磨蹭破皮的乳头，激动地吐水的阴茎，大大撑开的穴口，被操得熟烂外翻的穴肉，全都被那人看了个彻彻底底。

贺天伸出舌头舔过红毛颈窝，又吮吻上颤动着的肩胛骨，下身顶撞不停，毫不在意地笑道，“你怕被看到？放心，这是周围最高的地方，除了星星月亮，谁也看不见你浪荡的样子……”  
红毛陷入了魔障中，贺天调笑的话从他左耳进右耳出。那偷窥的若是个正派人还好，顶多红着脸进屋，骂一句世风日下。可要是个猥琐变态的，说不定会津津有味地观察着，品评着，看他反抗不能的挫败，看贺天强壮有力的冲撞，最后拉下裤链，看着他们的交合自慰。

“嗯啊……唔！”红毛被自己的想象吓得不轻，惊惧和快感交织在一起，正巧被贺天撞在敏感处，竟然就这么颤抖着身子泄了出去。  
贺天一把抱起脱力的人，伸手摸了摸才知道红毛被自己操射了。  
“还怕被看到，这不是都爽得射了……”贺天刚想再说几句话揶揄一下，可抬眼瞧见红毛泪流满面的模样，却怎么也说不下去了，心脏当即被刺得一痛。  
红毛也愣住了，他定了定神，看见玻璃上的影子，后知后觉地发现自己哭了。

“不要看……不要被看到……”  
红毛低下头惊慌失措地抬手擦眼泪，泪腺却仿佛绝了堤般越来越汹涌。就在刚刚那一瞬，红毛绝望地意识到，这种事除了跟贺天，他谁都接受不了，只是被看到也不行。  
“……”贺天是真被吓到了，他没想到红毛会这么怕，抱着人慢慢放到了地上，等两人都接触到了地面，才接着缓缓动了起来。

红毛还在流泪，似乎还没从刚才的恐惧中脱离出来，泪珠从眼角滑落到鬓发内消失不见。被操干的快感还在继续，红毛蜷缩着脚趾，伸出手来环抱着贺天，泪眼朦胧地望着贺天漆黑的瞳孔，无意识地嗫嚅道：“星星月亮也不行……除了你，都不行……”  
贺天如遭重击，全身血液都沸腾了，他发誓，他此生都不会再听到比这句更震撼人心的表白了。贺天觉得自己太傻了，他居然会把红毛放在那种地方，这样的红毛，怎么能被别人看到。

贺天垂下眼，低笑着狠狠顶弄了几下，全数射在了红毛体内。贺天从来没有过这种感觉，这种整颗心脏都被人捏着，浑身酥麻到颤抖的感觉。他怎么就栽到这小混混身上了呢。  
红毛不会等贺天感慨完毕，其实那句话刚出口，红毛就慢慢恢复了意识，要不是他没力气，真的会羞到一拳砸死自己。红毛想完蛋了，他连这种话都说出口了，以后贺天要骑在他身上作威作福，他还拒绝得了吗。

“喂！你还想在老子身上赖到什么时候？”红毛想到以后的日子会更难过，就止不住地烦躁。身上的人还没有滚开的意思，红毛啧了一声，抹了把脸，粘粘糊糊的感觉让他很难受，他推了推贺天，不耐烦地想把人踢下去。  
贺天眨眨眼，仿佛走错了片场，红毛这恢复得也太快了吧，他还没回过味儿呢，软乎乎的小男友就又变成硬邦邦的扛把子了。

贺天翻了个身也仰躺在地板上，两个人并肩望着天花板，谁都没有起来收拾。红毛敞开的腿一时还合不上，后穴被过度滋润，咧开了口子往外吐贺天的子孙后代，失禁的错觉让红毛很不爽，没等他撑起身子去浴室，就被人横抱了起来。  
两人双双洗了个战斗澡，红毛一身清爽地站在玄关准备离开，他很庆幸贺天后来没有揪着那句话调笑他，否则他肯定会恼羞成怒，大打出手，然后又滚到床上去的。这么几次下来，红毛对自己和贺天的尿性再了解不过了。

贺天可不想就这么放人走，他想叫住红毛，想让人留下来过夜，却不知道怎么开口，只能在红毛拉开门时抱住腰不让走。  
“你干嘛？松手！”  
“留下来过夜吧。”贺天像只大型猫科动物似的，腻腻歪歪地蹭着红毛脸颊，两手死死地圈着红毛的腰。  
“……”红毛只犹豫了一瞬，就摇了摇头，“我妈妈还在家等我。”

“确定不要留下来？”贺天遗憾地又问了一遍，亲了亲红毛嘴唇，满脸的不乐意。  
“我真的得走了，你撒手！”  
“那我送你！”贺天牵着红毛的手就要出门。

“哎停停停！”红毛忍无可忍，一巴掌把人推开好远，恨铁不成钢，“你被谁按了开关还是咋了，怎么娘们唧唧的？！你给我站住别动，原地立正！”  
红毛没再给贺天眼神，转身开了门就走，贺天的“路上小心”还没说出口便被挡在了门外。  
贺天哭笑不得，他还是第一次被人说娘们。明明都两情相悦了，怎么搞得还像是他一头热。刚互通心意就被嫌弃，贺天仿佛谈了假恋爱。

END.


	6. 定情耳钉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剧情接红毛家，咬，素股，第三人出没，R18注意。

“耳钉给你。”  
红毛怔了怔，没听清贺天说什么，耳珠上久不触碰的小孔冷不丁被细小的金属刺透，一股怪异的感觉从心底窜过，他反射性地抬手将那小玩意儿摘下，定睛一看，是枚黑色耳钉。  
“给我收好了，”贺天是第一次送人东西，好不容易下定决心了，虽然方式有些不太对，看到红毛的动作他心头不妙，俯身上前，攥住红毛的手腕，努力做出严肃的神色好掩盖内心的慌张，“要是有种敢扔……”

就是不服气这人一副谁都得顺着他的屌样，红毛蹙眉，之前觉得贺天性子太恶劣，接触多了，倒体会出掩藏很深的幼稚感。红毛不打算惯着贺天，轻巧地一甩手，想威胁一下他，谁知那耳钉滑不溜丢的，直接冲阳台外面飞了出去。  
“……”贺天僵硬地扭过头，一脸懵比，听着那小金属粒叮叮铃铃在地板上滚几下，没了声响，不晓得钻到哪里去了。火烧火燎的热气从脖颈蔓延到脸侧，还好自己是不易脸红的体质，否则非要被红毛察觉出什么来，贺天抬腿虚坐在红毛胯骨，相当于骑在这人身上，单手将他双腕交错掣肘于胸前，右手捏住瘦削的两颊，暗叹这人怎么就这么欠操，“想死？”

“我捡回来就是！”又是三两下被控制住，这个姿势太危险了，贺天的膝盖就抵在他的腿间，稍微一动怕是要磨蹭到裆部，红毛嘟着嘴咕咕哝哝地叫道，待贺天从他身上起开，心有余悸地坐起身，走向阳台时还不忘回头瞪一眼，“你这人真的很烦哎！”  
红毛撅着屁股趴地上找耳钉的时候，贺天抱臂倚在墙边，薄薄的家居裤包裹着那两瓣浑圆的屁股蛋在他眼前晃来晃去，心里像有万只蚂蚁在爬，一点一点啃咬着他的心尖，对这个人的情绪好似很早就失控了。

是怎么想到送耳钉的呢？互通心意的那一刻开始，贺天就想时时把这人揣在身上，告诉全世界他是我的，或者干脆锁在家里，不让任何人瞧见他，想方设法留下最显眼的标记，教别人看见就自动躲避，甚至他每一处肉洞都该插着我的东西，整个人都是我的所有物。  
贺天也不是处了，并不想随时表现得那么精虫上脑，可红毛毫不设防的模样实在太可口，尽管这是个非常尴尬的时间地点，他思忖良久，还是悄悄反锁房门，希望阿姨不要怪他。贺天好整以暇地等待着，等他的猎物主动投怀送抱。

“啊！找到了！”红毛紧紧捏着那小东西，这下可不敢大意了，像举着什么易碎品似的，慢吞吞地爬起来，抬手抹了把额上细密的汗珠，送到贺天跟前，眼神犹疑，“喂，在这儿。”  
贺天唇角的笑意逐渐扩大，忍住揉揉红毛脑袋的冲动，接过耳钉凑上前，这次动作轻柔许多。金属划过耳洞的触感有些奇怪，红毛微微颤了下，耳尖不自觉泛起粉来。贺天来回抚弄着软软的耳垂，直把红毛揉得脸都红了，浑身不自在，才欺身过去，冲那薄嫩的耳廓吹了口热气，“定情信物，可别再扔了。”

“你、你胡说什么！”他们一直处在比较暧昧的阶段，红毛依稀记得上次算是捅破了那层窗户纸，只是被迫习惯贺天直接动手了，他对这种言语上的露骨表达还很不适应。红毛的心砰砰直跳，垂着眼不敢看贺天，自然错过了这人深邃眼眸中微不可察的狂热。  
口不对心大概是他们这个年纪的专属技能，贺天原本还耻于表示自己的喜爱，此时看着红毛比他更加羞赧的神情，那些冒着甜水儿的肉麻句子似乎也不那么难说出口了，贺天翻身把红毛顶在门边，轻吻着红到滴血的耳朵，低声喟叹，带着点甜蜜的无奈，“我是真喜欢你……”

红毛呼吸一窒，身体绷直了立在那，跟个木头棍儿似的不解风情，那句低语传到大脑瞬间便引起了一阵风暴，搅得他心慌意乱，求助般揪紧了贺天胸前的衣料，仰着头汲取所剩不多的氧气，舌尖舔过耳窝时，不小心泄出几声轻哼。  
贺天心痒难耐，大手顺着红毛肩头一寸寸抚摸下去，滑过附着薄薄肌肉的背脊，轻抚过凹陷的腰窝，抓着软乎的臀肉重重按揉，想到他们从最初的剑拔弩张一步步走到现在，贺天竟无端泛起一股劫后余生的狂喜来。

这是红毛家，外面是正在做饭的阿姨，不能留下痕迹，不能耽搁太久，怎么想都是一大堆不能，但贺天控制不住自己愈加大胆的动作，只好时刻按捺住不要放肆过头了。轻吻转移到侧颈，几乎是用双唇一点点磨过去，可以感受到紧贴的皮下动脉疯狂地跳着，贺天伸出舌头描绘着滚动的喉结，轻轻咬一口，红毛便吓到颤抖。趁红毛不注意，贺天很快连带内裤一齐扒下，二话不说拢住那根肉柱，在这人的惊叫出口之前，狠狠吻上他的唇，堵住所有惊慌。

“嗯唔——！”温凉的空气突然接触到下体，小兄弟又被抓住，红毛简直要吓死了，同时对贺天不知羞的程度达到了新的认识，也不看看这是哪儿，真是色胆包天！红毛用力推拒着贺天的胸口，拼命用眼神示意，终于获得喘息的机会，恨恨地一抹嘴，低声斥道，“贺鸡巴天！别蹬鼻子上脸！”  
手里那团肉明明很精神，它的主人却不怎么坦诚，贺天微微一笑，安抚道，“别怕，不会被发现的。”两指分开从根部撸到顶端，上来就刺激那敏感的铃口，将湿答答的黏液均匀抹开，没有太多时间给他们磨蹭，贺天出其不意地跪下来，仰头望着红毛，眼里是促狭的笑意，“只要你乖点。”说完用舌尖舔了舔冠状沟，一口含住，渐渐深入。

“啊……你……”红毛被吮得头皮发麻，深深地吸了口气，贺天这种时不时心血来潮搞点事儿的特质太坏了，这他妈是乖不乖的问题吗！红毛徒劳地抵抗汹涌的快意，还要分神探听外面的动静，偏偏这样搞得感官更加敏锐了，贺天唇舌的触碰掀垮他的神经，只有仰头靠着墙壁，脖颈绷出优美的弧度，他伸手抚上贺天后脑，手指插入浓密的黑发，丝毫不敢动换。  
舌尖滑过突起的经脉，绕着尿口打转，残留的柠檬沐浴露的香气涌上鼻尖，贺天用双唇包裹住伞状部吸吮，从眼皮底下观察红毛的反应，他绷紧的小腹，洇出汗渍的胸口，抿紧的唇瓣，湿红的眼角，哪里都是引发欲火的干柴，一点即着。贺天扶着红毛的腿根，右手托着两颗阴囊亵玩，手指滑过会阴，整个手掌按在那片私密细嫩的皮肤，轻轻揉动，中指悄无声息地探到后面穴口，在肛周细细按摩，指甲刮擦着那圈褶皱，偶尔刺进半个指节，都能感觉到红毛猛地一颤。贺天的眼神晦涩不明，他太想进去这里了，可是不行。

“呜……嗯……”红毛紧紧咬住下唇，酥酥麻麻的瘙痒在全身最敏感的私处细密地铺展开来，不知道贺天又从哪里学的新手段，直把他弄得腰酸腿软，低低呜咽着。眼前渐渐聚集起一片白雾，也许是屋内的灯光太晃眼，竟有些落泪的酸意涌上心头，红毛不敢发出声音，只好咬住手背，唾液从唇角溢出，湿乎乎地挂在棱角分明的下颌。  
屋内除了情色的水渍声再无其他，红毛侧耳倾听外面锅碗相碰的脆响，恍然如在耳边炸开。那几根手指灵巧如活物，在红毛股间好一通作乱，性器高昂着戳进贺天湿热的喉口，唇舌相辅，快活得教红毛双腿直打颤。精神高度紧张，坚持不了多久，又一次重重吮过铃口后，红毛无声地流泪，踮着脚往上窜去，裤子卡在膝弯，大腿无意识地夹紧，贺天的手指被箍在臀缝，来不及退开，索性闭上眼任那温凉的精液洒进食道，好浓。

“呜…咳咳！”贺天撇过头，捂着嘴轻咳，害怕动静闹大把阿姨招来，抬头望向红毛，那双深不见底的黑瞳不知怎么还显出几分委屈，可惜红毛正忙着平复呼吸，没看见他湿漉漉的眼神。贺天缓缓站起身，搂着红毛肩头，待他缓过那阵射精后的倦怠，亲了亲他的唇角，干脆利落地把人翻了个身，胯下那鼓胀的巨物顶在红毛屁股上，“舒服了？那该我了。”  
“别！不要……我用嘴帮你……”红毛来不及揩净脸上的泪，眼睫毛都粘在一起，他被压着动弹不得，害怕贺天就这么直接插进来，这人真刀真枪干起来没有个把小时完不了事，这个时间场合可不允许贺天由着心思胡来，红毛急得叫出声，嘴巴却突然被大手捂住了。

贺天单手拽下裤头，早就坚挺的性器挣扎着蹦出来，嵌进红毛臀缝里摩擦，他声音低哑，显然是忍得狠了，热气喷洒在红毛耳旁，“我不进去，你配合点儿。”说完松开手，身体依然紧贴着，手掌抚过红毛胸膛，两指夹着软软的乳粒拉扯，修剪平整的指甲抠进乳孔，用力将那肉蕾按进乳晕，贺天俯首亲吻红毛后颈，不能留下痕迹的虎头铡刀悬在他的头顶，只好忍住吮出红痕的冲动，更加肆意地玩弄红毛的双乳，发泄那股邪火。

“嗯唔……！疼……”你他妈这是不进来的架势吗？！是不是还要说只蹭蹭而已？红毛恨不得咬死贺天，偏生他克制住呻吟已经花光了力气，那根孽棍在他股缝来回戳刺，指不定什么时候就捅进穴去，红毛反手扣住贺天的肩膀，咬牙忍耐着肉棍划过肛口的战栗，生怕这人一个不高兴做出惊天动地的事来。  
能看不能吃到底是折磨人，烦躁在心底滋生，贺天多想不管不顾地插进去，轻车熟路找到那处隐秘，像从前一样爽快。然而特殊情况只能特殊对待，贺天沉重地吐了口气，摆着胯将老二塞进红毛股间，紧紧挤压着会阴处的嫩肉，他轻拍了下红毛的屁股，再狠狠揉两把，沉声吩咐，“腿夹紧。”

“？？？”红毛尚没反应过来贺天要干什么，下意识地照做，臀部肌肉也骤然绷紧，大腿内侧细嫩的皮肤和那硬热的阳物直接接触，烫得他心尖儿颤。贺天总算开始了动作，性器顶端冒出的黏液沾湿了红毛的私处，滑腻腻地一片，凶猛地耸动间带出淫靡的水声。红毛的手死死扒着墙面，一动不敢动地承受着贺天的撞击，在心里破口大骂贺鸡巴天，这并没有比进来好多少啊！

贺天一手扳着红毛的耻骨不让他抖，一手照旧寻到乳头去狎玩，直抠得那肉粒硬梆梆地抵在掌心，五指都使了力揉捏胸乳，另一边照顾不到的就压住墙面摩擦，男生只附着薄薄肌肉的平坦胸脯倒还教他玩出百般花样来。贺天粗粗喘着热气，强硬地摆动腰胯，性器一刻不停地在红毛股间进出，结实的小腹紧贴着后腰，龟头擦过股缝，好几次差点撞到红嫩的穴口，他强迫自己避开，凑到红毛耳边，伸出舌头裹住那小片软肉吸舔，自己亲手戴上的耳钉在舌面滚动，金属的奇异质感教他兴奋，牙尖轻咬着耳珠，细细研磨。

耳垂被重重吸吮，尖锐的麻痒流窜至心尖，红毛忍不住颤抖，轻轻覆上贺天玩弄他胸乳的手，不知是想拉开还是要跟着动作，被一根粗大硬烫的肉棍摩擦腿根的感觉并不好受，他用力夹紧双腿，可那坚硬的头部仍然破开阻碍直捣进会阴最痒的一点，连前面的阴囊都被撞得啪啪直响。就算发泄过一次，也受不住这样的撩拨，性器颤巍巍地挺立起来，跟着贺天冲撞的节奏一下下顶着墙壁，铃口冒出的体液将那一小块墙面沾湿，红毛羞耻地闭上眼不敢去看。

“嗯啊……慢点……不……”好烫，好热，仿佛有把火在最私密的股间烧灼，最初是点点火星，随着贺天恶意的煽动，逐渐燃烧成再不能被忽略的火焰，一路从下体烧到额前，烧得红毛眼角泛红，眼泪在脸颊滑出两道水痕。两腿内侧被摩擦得生疼，细腻白嫩的皮肤当下显出色情的艳红，火辣的痛感占据了红毛的所有感官，他小腹憋得一阵酸楚，双腿打颤，就要支撑不住自己的身体。

不够，仅仅这样绝对不够，贺天皱着眉，汗湿的发丝贴在额前，暴躁的情绪在体内横冲直撞，妄图找到发泄的出口，只好用更猛烈的攻势表达自己的不满，导致他近乎失去理智，胯骨撞击臀肉的声响越来越大，混着下体粘腻的水声在耳边回响。红毛仰头靠在贺天肩窝，淡色的瞳孔映出水淋淋的光，习惯被操进深处的身体早就发出抗议，穴口微微张合着渴求进入，然而红毛挣扎着将那点索求狠狠压制，坚决不让恬不知羞的渴望随呻吟流出口去。

即便如此，两人还是沉迷了，疯狂地陷进去，几乎忘记这是在哪，他们在干什么，胸腔充斥着混乱的快感和达不到满足的焦躁。直到一个温婉的女声贴着门边响起，像是当头棒喝，把他们拖出欲念组成的幻境，冷冰冰的现实如一抔凉水兜头浇下，沸腾的血液霎时冻结。  
“莫莫，贺天，你们在做什么呀？家里没有香油了，妈妈去楼下超市买一瓶，很快回来。”

这声音实在太近了，近得好似直接贴着耳边，只隔着一扇门，毫不知情的阿姨在外面热情地招呼，而他在屋里跟人家儿子干这种事，贺天心里一抖，巨大的背德感席卷了全身，骨缝里却冒出一股强烈的刺激，他放慢了速度，但仍坚定且沉重地挺进红毛腿间，退到穴口处恶意磨蹭。贺天放缓呼吸，表面强装着镇定，朗声道，“在给莫仔补习数学。”  
“呜……”红毛两股战战，一颗心提到嗓子眼儿，拼命捂着嘴摇头，小兄弟都给吓痿了，反手扣住贺天小臂，竟也摸到缕缕绷起的青筋。性器根部被圆润的龟头擦过，两腿控制不住地收紧，红毛自暴自弃地发现这种时候他居然又硬了，眼睫不住地轻颤，也没留下汹涌而出的眼泪，都怪贺天把他变得这样放浪，他原本不是这个样子的……

“真乖，要不要阿姨送点水果进来？”  
贺天瞥见红毛惊惶的神色，怕人真的吓坏了，赶忙吻住湿答答的眼皮，把咸涩的眼泪都吃进去，安抚似的轻揉着胸乳，指尖环绕着那点肉粒打着圈，心里却止不住那点恶劣的念头，胯下动作愈加放肆，和手上是两个极端。沉沉地吐一口气，贺天总算大发慈悲地放过红毛，回复道：“不用了，谢谢阿姨。”  
“那看书久了记得休息一会儿。阿姨出门了。”

脚步声渐渐离去，红毛顿时卸了力道，软绵绵地往下出溜，被贺天一把捞住，眼泪绝了堤般扑簌簌落下，身体的改变骗不了人，贺天太坏了，口口声声说着喜欢，还一次次地戏弄他，一次次地挑战他的底线，不顾他的意愿，强横地将他改造成如今这般轻浮的模样，偏偏自己不知为何拒绝不了……  
“乖，不哭了，这不没事吗。”贺天心疼坏了，后知后觉这次是欺负得狠了点儿，他不否认自己喜欢看红毛软乎乎地被他操哭，但这种情况是例外。尚且硬挺的阳具不尴不尬地挤在腿间，红毛失了力气，近乎是靠他扶着坐在那大宝贝上，贺天哭笑不得地用劲儿把红毛提了起来，追着亲吻被咬出齿痕的唇瓣。

“呜……贺天……你要弄死我了……”红毛喉咙里发出幼兽的咕噜声，哽咽着推开贺天，扭过头不让他看到自己眼泪汪汪的脆弱相，被搞成这样真的太逊了。红毛脚趾勾起抓着地板，拼命聚起一丝气力，重新夹紧了双腿，狠狠拧了拧贺天的腰，恶声恶气地催促，通红的耳尖却暴露了他的羞耻，“……你还不快点射！”

像是心脏猛地遭受重击，绵长的钝痛侵袭至四肢百骸，偏巧心尖儿那一点却是甜的，缓缓地滋润肺腑，所过之处尽是粘稠的甜蜜，浑身都酥软了。贺天低低地笑了，有太多话想说，却词穷到只想起喜欢两个字，不知道该如何表达内心满溢的情绪，只好更加用力地将红毛压到墙上，凶狠地抽插，手探到前方套弄着性器，另一只手悄然寻到被忽略的穴口，中指毫不留情地刺入湿软的肉穴，摸索着找到那处敏感点，撩拨揉按。

“呜嗯……不要……轻点儿……”霎那间眼前炸开绚烂的烟花，红毛闭着眼咬唇，尽管手指不够粗，也不能顶到最里面，他还是遭不住如此猛烈的快感，似痛苦似欢愉，拔高了调子发出急促的喘息。腿根的嫩肉怕是要磨烂了，兴许会渗出细小的血丝，那柱身硬得像烤过火的铁棍，一次比一次重地顶撞着，整个下体泛起火辣的痛意，红毛忍不住想逃离，同样硬热的肉茎滑溜溜地戳刺着墙面，被贺天抓着腰拖回来。

贺天不敢弄脏白花花的墙面，沉着腰重重几个挺身，狠狠心退后，撤出手指，扳着红毛的身体扭过来，欺身吻上那两片红嫩的薄唇，他单手将两人的性器并拢抓住，粗暴地撸了几把，终于双双射在对方的小腹。贺天刚要松口气，莫妈妈开门进屋的声响传来，他气才喘到一半，赶紧扯了几张纸巾回来，擦干净精液，把裤子提上。再一看红毛私处湿淋淋的惨状，大腿根被磨得艳红，登时有种眼前一黑的感觉，贺天蹲下身给红毛脱掉裤子，托着屁股将人抱起来，像抱着个沉甸甸热乎乎的宝贝，一步不差地送到浴室。  
“你、你不洗吗？”红毛脚尖落地，总算回过神，看贺天转身要走，下意识地飞快伸手拉住他的衣角，垂着脑袋声如蚊呐。

贺天眸色一沉，沉默地注视着红毛，有时候都怀疑这人是不是故意的，或者天生就有勾人的本事，怎么就能次次戳中自己的心窝，教人想寸步不离地保护他，又想换着法子狠狠欺负他。贺天抑制住汹涌的情愫，淫靡的目光逡巡着红毛的下体，低声询问，“你想再来一次？”  
回应贺天的是红毛通红的脸颊和砰的一声门响，贺天摸摸鼻尖，把红毛的裤子拾起来搁到凳子上，突然动作一顿，猛地抬起头定睛望去，这房间的浴室门居然是半透明的，没意识到还好点，这下可妥了，一股邪火直冲下腹，本就没有满足的身体又蠢蠢欲动起来，贺天掩面退回到床边坐在地板上，眼观鼻鼻观心，但愿不要再升旗了。

红毛没洗多久，随便冲掉汗渍就出来了，腿根嫩肉遭受这场折磨，热水冲刷过去，钻心的痛感细密又绵长，他哆哆嗦嗦地换了内裤，外裤却怎么都穿不上，布料稍微一碰皮肤就疼得厉害，仔细一看，红肿不说，果然渗出了血丝，两腿站直了根本合不拢。红毛攥着裤子一步步挪到床边，扬手将那堆布劈头盖脸地罩在贺天头上，气急败坏地低吼，“贺鸡巴天，你是不是找死？！”

贺天把裤子拽下来，也不生气，仍旧坐在那，双手扶着红毛的屁股，装模作样地观察着那两条长腿，内侧嫩肉磨得是挺严重，他暗叹一声，凑上前弥补这次没有在红毛身上留印记的遗憾，柔软的双唇触碰到散着热气的肌肤，沿着血丝重重舔吮过去，语气倒是顶温柔的，“老公给亲亲就好了。”  
“……”仅是床笫间的一句情话就教红毛愣住了，怒气瞬间化作无助，呆在原地手足无措，脸色爆红，真是不知道该怎么办好，直到腿根传来被啃咬的疼痛，猛然想起来推拒，暗骂贺天禽兽，他泄过两次可不想再硬了，“喂！你别这样……疼……”

听见红毛呼痛，贺天这才撤开，扯了纸巾轻柔地把湿漉漉的水痕擦掉，让人坐在床上，站起身认命地伺候红毛穿裤子。等他们折腾好，时间已不知过去多久，红毛越想越生气，大腿内侧的刺痛时刻提醒着他都纵容这人干了什么，他抬腿蹬住贺天肩头，大剌剌地命令道，“去看看我妈在哪！”  
贺天抓着那细瘦脚腕吻了一口，好心地不去调侃红毛扭扭捏捏的表情，悄悄把锁打开，一副好学生样子出去了。  
那天在饭桌上，贺天身体力行地诠释了什么叫床上放荡床下清纯，脑门正中写着乖巧两个字，发光体似的，全程对莫妈妈笑眯眯的，红毛看得目瞪口呆，并对自己妈很快跟贺天站到同一阵营表示累觉不爱。

END.


End file.
